Awarded
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver's in for the time of his life when a letter arrives at the Manor for him!
1. Chapter 1

**Awarded**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: This is an idea sent my way by AlexiaBlackBriar13 recently and I absolutely loved it and is set during season 1 and a few days after the 'Legacies' episode!**

* * *

Had Oliver known ahead of time that his life was about to be uprooted, he would have either ran off and hid on Lian Yu or found a way to prevent the cause of the uprooting from arriving at his home. And it'd all be thanks to one Moira Queen when she took a look at the day's mail on the coffee table in the foyer that Raisa often left for her or one of the others to get unless it was highly important. Unfortunately, Mother Nature had called on the long time Maid of the Queens as otherwise, she would have gotten a certain letter addressed to Oliver directly to him. Moira's eyes widened when she noticed the address on the envelope, making her rather curious as to why the Government would be looking to contact her son and hoping he hadn't done something to gain their attention that no one else had yet to know of. Oh, sure, he was keeping something of a low profile aside from a moment here and there since his return from that horrible island, but Moira was fairly positive that once he was fully past that horrible trauma, he'd be making waves again and perhaps gaining Detective Lance's ire even more in somew ay after the whole Hood accusation business didn't go in the man's favor.

Of course she knew that wasn't fair on her son but a small part of her wouldn't have minded seeing it again since she knew he'd be more then likely to smile more instead of putting on very obviously fake ones for everyone. Something that bothered her a great deal as well for that matter. But love him regardless she would as that is what a mother does. The fact they had enjoyed a late night meal together at Big Belly Burger had been a terrific experience in her view and wouldn't be opposed to doing so again with her son. And perhaps with Thea as well. As it could be one way to further help him break free from his trauma induced by that horrible island. _One can only hope… But no matter what, we will be there for him._ Thought Moira to herself as she used a letter opener to open up the envelope.

Pulling out the letter from within, Moira would read through it and find herself wishing she hadn't of indulged in any sort of curiousity! Even resorting to pinching herself as what she read couldn't be true! But grimacing when the pinch revealed she wasn't dreaming! Frowning to herself, she re-read the letter again and began to wonder if this was some sort of prank! As honestly, what on Earth could Oliver have possibly done while believed dead for 5 years to be awarded the Distinguished Service Cross from here in America, the Order of Dr. Sun Yat-sen award from Republic of China, and Russia's Order of Saint Catherine the Great Martyr! Moira highly doubted her son would get these just for surviving 5 years on an island! Nor could it possibly be seen as 'services rendered' either as that was just absurd! Tearing her eyes away from the letter, she looked at the ceiling and did something she hadn't done in a long time. "OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!" Screamed out the mother of two.

Knowing her voice would ring through out the entire Manor with no problems unless loud music was being played. Seconds later heard the thumping of feet as her son made his appearance with a worried look on his face as he raced down the steps. "Whatever it was, I had NOTHING to do with it. No matter what Thea or Tommy say." Oliver declared firmly.

"Or what Dig says too." He decided to tack on seconds later.

Hoping she would believe him as he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to warrant his mother yelling for him like that! Moira looked at him archly for a moment. "And that does NOTHING to comfort me, Oliver."

 _Damn. Well, the Cops aren't here so it can't be about Hood business…_

His mother then shoved a piece of paper at his chest. "Is there something you want to tell me where that's concerned?" She asked him archly.

Confused, he grabbed the piece of paper from her hands and began to read it. The contents of it greatly shocking him moments later and even causing him to pale some. A reaction his mother took notice of! Tearing his eyes away from the letter, he stared at his mother. "There is… There is no way this is real." Oliver began firmly.

If he could have, he would have put this all on Tommy but there was no way his best friend could have known anything about Hong Kong and Russia. His mother continued to stare at him through narrowed eyes, making him rather nervous and he didn't like it! As HE was supposed to be the one making people nervous damnit! "I'm… Gonna go make a call."

Oliver hurried off with his mother following him as she wanted to hear this! And had he been paying more attention and the like, he would have ensured his mother didn't follow! Moira hid on the outside of the door of the room he had gone into and listened patiently and intently as he made his phone call. "Its me."

"I found it on Google." He said seconds later in a sarcastic if somewhat cold voice seconds later.

Which shocked Moira to hear from him of all people. "You can bitch about me having your number later, alright? I need to know if this letter is some screwed up joke of yours."

"You KNOW EXACTLY what letter I'm talking about! The one from the Government telling me I've been awarded for services to the country, China, and Russia!" He said seconds later in an agitated voice.

"How the Hell did HE find out!? You're supposed to be good at keeping secrets and all that crap!"

 _Curiouser and curiouser…_

"FILING ERROR!? HOW THE F**K DOES THAT HAPPEN!?" Exclaimed her son and making her wince at the harsh language.

As she and his father had taught him better then that when discussing matters, no matter how unpleasant with other people! A groan could be heard from her son after hearing the response from the other end. Said response making the mother of two rather curious! "Do you, or him for that matter have ANY idea how much of a bad idea this could be!? It could put those I care about at risk!"

 _Well, there's something to keep me up tonight._ Thought Moira a bit worriedly.

"Then there'd better be a Hell of a lot of security detail then, Waller. As you know ANYONE could use this as a way to get back at me in some way." She heard her son say in a dark tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yeah, right. See you then." Moira heard him grumble a moment later and then hung up.

She watched as Oliver hung his head with a heavy sigh. "Its gonna be a long week."

"So its true then?" Came his mother's voice as she came into the room.

Startling her son some as he looked at her with a wide eyed expression on his face. "Unfortunately." Oliver told her unhappily.

"Sounds to me like you've got A LOT of explaining to do then."

He grimaced at that and took a moment to think. "Wait a minute..." He said a few moments later.

"Yes?" Asked Moira in return, curious about what he was beginning to think of.

"Why exactly are you opening mail directed to me?"

His mother arched an eyebrow at him. "Considering it was the Government, you should understand the multitude of worries that swept through me, not to mention the scenarios that went on in my head when I saw it." Explained the Queen Matriarch smoothly.

Oliver stared at her for a moment, thinking that over until he realized she had a pretty good point given his past before the Island. "Right. I'm… Gonna go bash my head into a wall for awhile. Maybe I'll end up waking up and this will have just been a nightmare."

"Well, don't hurt yourself too badly then. Dinner's in an hour." Came the response, not really expecting him to do it at all thanks to her years of familiarity with his dramatics and the like.

An unintelligible noise came from him as he walked off with her watching and then shook her head. _I have a feeling things are going to be getting a little wild where this Awards business is concerned…_ Thought the woman to herself.

But considered the likelyhood of it being fairly favorable for the company and the family name! Or so she hoped anyway!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… This is gonna be fun! And happy 4th of July everyone!**


	2. Media Bomb Droppin!

**Chapter 2**

 **Media Bomp Droppin'!**

 **Disclaimer: Holy Hell man! I was not expecting the reactions I got for the first chapter of this story! I am honestly blown away by it and I just want to say thanks so much for all the feedback, favorites, and follows! Here's to hoping you all enjoy the second chapter as much! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

Two days had passed since the letter had arrived and all of Moira's attempts to find out anything behind the awards her son was being awarded had failed to warrant anything. Even her admittedly underhanded tactic of telling Thea in order to get her daughter to somehow trick her brother into revealing anything had failed spectacularly despite the girl's best attempts! Both mother and daughter were practically nearing wits end where Oliver was concerned thanks to his being amazingly tight lipped about the whole thing. Thea had made the suggestion to somehow bug his phone so they could listen in on things but he had made that practically impossible to do. Plus, neither Queen really had an idea of how to actually bug one's phone anyway! Walter, bless that man's soul, had been doing all he could to try and keep the two calm in some manner so as not to aggravate the situation any further then what it already was. As the British man could tell young Oliver was heavily displeased with the entire situation and the two people he loved most weren't helping the matter any. And once again the man was attempting to keep some sort of order in the Queen home after walking in on Thea attempting to convince Mr. Diggle to bug her brother's phone.

"But Walter! Its weird that somehow he's getting these awards when he was on that island for 5 years! So we have to know how he managed to get them! And besides, I know you have to be curious too about the whole thing." Replied the girl with a slight whiny huff.

God knows Digg was curious too and any attempts on his part to find out anything hadn't worked too well. Hell, his upper arm was still stinging from where Oliver had hit him with those sticks last night! "While I admit to some curiousity on my part, I know better then to constantly harrass your brother into admitting anything since I can clearly see it won't work. Something you and your mother fail to realize, Thea. Patience must be a factor until your brother is willing to share or the details of his awards are learned through other means." Chastized the man gently as he stared down at his displeased step-daughter.

"Thea! Did speaking with Mr. Diggle work out?" Came Moira's voice as she came into the living room and preventing any retorts the young Queen could have made to her step-father.

Earning a snort of amusement from the bodyguard himself while Walter gave his wife a reproachful look. "Really, Moira?"

"What? I was inquiring about travel plans for the day is all."

The look he gave her told her he didn't buy that at all. Moira held her ground for several moments until her husband's look made her cave more then it normally would have. "Oh, alright, yes, it was about what you think. But I know even YOU have to have some burning curiousity about all this where Oliver is concerned."

"Funny, Thea said pretty much the same thing."

"Great minds think alike you know." Quipped Thea with a smile.

"Then great minds should take heed of the fact that too much pressure can cause an explosion." Warned Walter seriously.

Digg snorted at that. "I think you're too late for that one."

His words got the three to look his way. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Diggle?" Wondered Thea.

"Oh, let's just say that last I saw of him, your brother was taking out his frustrations on a giant tire with a sledgehammer."

"I had wondered where that thing came from." Murmured Moira with a shake of the head.

Not even Raisa had known when asked about it! "So, I believe it best if you two leave things be before he finds something else to use a sledgehammer on." Walter cautioned his wife and step-daughter.

Gaining looks from the two that told him they weren't exactly liking that idea! "Fine. We'll… Leave him alone about this."

"MOM!"

"Thea! For all we know, this is bringing up bad memories that he doesn't want to think about! I only wish I had thought of that sooner!"

Thea stared at her mother for a moment and realized she may have a point. Which made her feel guilty over as she had seen some of her brother's scars. Scars he refused to talk about still despite the fact he probably needed to talk about them! If not with her, then with a shrink or something. Walter was about to smile in victory when the universe chose to conspire against him through Raisa. Who ran into the front room to inform them to turn on the tv to channel 38. " _This just in, we've been informed that Oliver Queen, son of billionaires Robert and Moira Queen is being awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, the Order of Dr. Sun Yat-sen, and the Order of Saint Catherine the Great Martyr for services rendered to the United States, China, and Russia! He is to be awarded this coming Sunday here in Starling City! An anonymous source has also chosen to reveal one of the reasons for Oliver Queen's being awarded the Distinguished Service Cross and the Order of Dr. Sun Yat-sen, said reason being that he was one of several who helped stop General J.G. Walker's actions to try and bring China to ruins through Economical and Chemical Warfare._ _This is Susan Williams with Starling Media, who want you to stay tuned for more updates on the upcoming awards ceremony!_ "

Silence reigned in the living room of the Queen Manor as everyone took the time to digest what they'd just learned. The Queen ladies looked at one another and then as one, said one thing. "OLIVER!" Shouted the two before walking off to go and find him and possibly get answers with Raisa following them!

"Blast. My victory was a short lived one." Mourned Walter sadly with a shake of the head.

"Life is like a War, always throwin' unexpected bombs your way."

Walter nodded at that. "Apt analogy if I ever heard one. Now, I believe we may need to go and rescue Oliver from those two."

"Copy that." Came the reply, complete with a grin.

 **Meanwhile, At Quentin's**

One Quentin Larry Lance wasn't happy. And that was understating how unhappy he was at this point in time after having seen a certain broadcast about a certain punk kid! His apartment was pretty much getting destroyed too in his blind rage over Oliver. "THAT NO GOOD DAUGHTER KILLING SON OF A BITCH!" Roared out the man as he threw a chair at a window and pretty much sending it flying out said window in his rage.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, Lance ain't happy! Seems Oliver is about to have even more headaches now thanks to that broadcast! As for why I chose Walker instead of Shrieve instead of keeping it in canon where Shrieve's concerned, lets just say I've got something in mind and if you've read 'What If? Making The Call', you might have an idea where he's concerned. Next chapter will show more reactions to the news as well. Hope you all enjoyed and R and R!**


	3. Reactions

**Chapter 3**

 **Reactions**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And given that time zones exist and all that, I admit now that portions of this may not make much sense but hopefully it can be looked past. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Starling, Washington, CNRI Building With Laurel**

To say that Dinah Laurel Lance was surprised by the most recent news report would be an understatement. Pure stunned disbelief would be a more accurate description of the Lawyer from CNRI. As really, how in the Hell does someone like Ollie manage to win 3 prestigious awards from three countries!? It just boggled her damn mind! _How could he and whoever else have managed to stop this General Walker from ruining China? He was on an island! Or was he possibly lying about that!?_ Hell, it wouldn't have been the first time he had lied about anything however.

But why bother with so much subterfuge? Or did he have any choice in the matter? Laurel truly didn't know and she needed to know. If only for her own peace of mind! And one way or another, Ollie would give her those answers even if she had to use those moves her dad had made her learn a long time ago. The sound of ringing brought her out of her thoughts with a frown, reaching for her cell phone, she frowned even more when she realized it was Detective Hilton calling and answered it. "Hi, Detective Hilton, if you're looking for my dad, I'm afraid he's not here."

The response she got however made her pale some. "Oh, oh God. I'll get over there right now!" Informed Laurel in a rush and panic as everyone including Joanna looked her way in concern and curiousity.

As it seems her dad really hadn't taken the news about Ollie and those awards too well! Making her feel somewhat torn between wanting to be angry with him for this happening and not being angry since it wasn't exactly his fault.

 **With Tommy**

Tommy could only sit back against his couch in shock after seeing the news report about his best friend. He also couldn't help feel somewhat relieved that no one was with him as that would have meant having to put on his public personae and make a joke or two with a big cheesy grin on his face about his best friend getting all these medals. Meaning that his best friend and maybe even him would be getting even more love from the girls cause Ollie's apparently a big damn hero now. A surge of jealousy swept through the Merlyn Scion over the whole thing as it felt like to him his best friend and brother in all but blood was getting something else handed to him. The jealousy making him feel somewhat ashamed of himself for even thinking that as he knew whatever Ollie had been through in order to get those medals couldn't have been necessarily easy. This Walker guy though, he clearly had been a Hell of a jerk if he wanted to screw up China so badly…

 _I bet he'd be tight lipped about this too if asked about it._ Mused Tommy to himself thoughtfully.

Especially since he knew from Thea that getting him to talk was like being in an argument with a Nerd who refused to accept what he was being told about Star Wars or some such like that. A buzzing from his phone broke him from his own musings, telling him he had a text and when he looked at it, he couldn't help but snort in amusement. As it was from Thea with a complaint about her brother and his refusal to talk about what was going on. Not to mention the fact he was no where to be found in the house! " _Ironic, I was jst thinkin along same lines." Sent At 5:55 PM_

He got back an unhappy emoji face seconds later. Sighing, Tommy put his phone down and slumped back against the couch. He then raised his hand up into the air and acted like he was holding a glass in his hands. "Here's to you, buddy." Fake toasted the Merlyn Scion to his best friend despite his not being there.

 **With Malcolm**

Malcolm Merlyn wasn't all that often a surprised man but he could definitely admit to feeling it at this point in time. Also a bit of pride too and wondered why couldn't his son have done something similar so that he at least could have some pride in his own flesh and blood. _Robert would be proud of you, Oliver._ Thought the man with a slight pang to his chest over the thought of his long gone best friend.

Still, the CEO of Merlyn Global wondered if this could be some sort of a threat to his plans where 'The Undertaking' was concerned. The thought did bother him considering he saw Oliver like a second son but regardless, he would kidnap him and torture the young man if need to be ensure he wasn't a threat. _Perhaps I'll look discreetly into the matter to find out what I can. I'm sure Moira will be quite curious too as I've no doubt she knows_ _about_ _as much as I do._ Especially given how tight lipped the young man could be these days about some things.

And Malcolm was no fool as he knew from a little snooping around that Oliver couldn't be the same boy he once was before Lian Yu given the scars and the like that happened to him. _Perhaps I'll be forced to add more scars to your collection, Oliver. Though I hope that won't be necessary._

That, and Moira would most certainly not be pleased and he would rather prefer to avoid that sort of thing from her given her Mother Bear tendencies. And he had no desire to see how long a Tylenol would take to rid himself of the ringing in his ear. Sure, pain and him had come to something of an understanding but why deal with it if you didn't have too?

 **Central City, Missouri At Jitters**

"Mmm, that man just got even hotter." Declared one Iris West with lust in her eyes, an employee of Jitters who was currently on break and enjoying it with her best friend, Barry Allen. Who works for the CCPD as a CSI and strongly believed in the Impossible and even blogged about it. Was also about the only person in the world who believed his father was innocent where his wife and Barry's mother's death was concerned.

"IRIS!" Scolded an unamused Barry, causing her to break out into laughter.

"What!? I'm just saying is all! Cause come on now, you can't tell me you wouldn't go for it if it meant getting a huge reward after." She replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows and laughed again when he gaped at her with an appalled look on his face.

It took him a few minutes to regain his composure and he gave her a glare. "Sorry, but no way, no how. I am DEFINITELY into girls." Barry told her firmly while she couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

Placing a hand on him, Iris amusedly shook her head. "I know, Bear, I know. Now, why don't you go do something about it with Linda Park over there?" Suggested the daughter of a cop as she looked slightly in the direction of Sports Reporter Linda Park.

Barry just looked at the girl for a second who was quick to focus her eyes on something else. He then turned back to Iris with a doubtful expression on his face. "Uh-uh, do it. Or you're sleeping in the back yard mister."

"You wouldn't."

"I totally would." Promised Iris with a smirk.

Knowing that he absolutely hated 'camping' back there after an incident with the Neighbor's very affectionate Doberman back when they were Juniors in High School! Said Doberman still tried to be pretty affectionate to this day much to Barry's horror! Narrowing his eyes at his best friend and crush, the future Speedster known as the Flash sighed in defeat as he could see she wasn't bluffing. "Fine. But you owe me big if she turns me down." Grumbled the young man sourly.

Iris only smiled in response. "Go get her, Bear!" Encouraged the girl.

Grumbling to himself, he went and made his attempt and would end up quite surprised by the turn out of it!

 **Elsewhere In Central City**

In the home of one Samantha Clayton, mother of William Clayton, who has no clue who his father is! Samantha herself was rather surprised by what she had seen on the television in regards to her baby boy's father. The fact Oliver had somehow been awarded three medals from three countries was surprising given what she knew of him before he ended up on that island. A part of her felt tempted to reach out, perhaps even tell him about the son she lied about having been lost shortly after telling him about William. But given the timing, it would probably look bad on her and there was no telling what his mother would say or do either. And the less she had to do with that woman the better in her view. "Oh what to do..." Muttered Samantha to herself with a sigh.

"What momma?" Little William asked curiously as he looked up at hs mom from the floor as he'd been playing with his action figures on it.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing at all sweetheart." She told him with a smile.

Nodding and trusting his momma, Wililam went back to the fine art of action figure playing. _Maybe I'll go when the award ceremony is happening._

It'd be unikely for her to be seen during all that in her view!

 **Somewhere In The Air Over The Pacific Ocean**

 _Though it has been years since we last saw of each other, Kid, it still feels like only yesterday for me on that damned Freighter. The two of us battling it out to the last breath as it began to sink. No doubt somehow your doing too for that matter. I could have come earlier then this but the time has come, Kid. For us to meet once again and for me to fulfill my Promise to you. Not only for Shado, but for you lying to me when you KNOW I detest being lied too. Again, no doubt Sara's doing out of fear or God knows what. I hope you enjoy your last moments, Kid. Cause they will be the last you'll ever have!_ Came the dark thoughts of Slade Wilson.

Who was also being awarded for his actions on Lian Yu and looked forward to the occasion. "Dad! Stop the inner monologue about Oliver Queen before you miss what's going on with the movie! Besides, we know you're not gonna do anything." Reprimanded his son, Joe Wilson with an eyeroll.

Long used to his dad's issues where Oliver Queen was concerned. Issues he, his mother, and a few therapists did their best to help him deal with. Issues they felt was a bit better managed now, or at least hopefully were! Slade coughed and glared at his boy, who stared straight back nonplussed. "Mom's glares are WAY scarier then your's, pops."

Slade harrumphed at that. "Of course they are." He grumbled sourly while his son just grinned in amusement.

The one eyed man shook his head and decided that he would just pay attention to the in flight movie instead of his son. As at least it wouldn't be disrespectful and the like towards him!

 **At Japan's Haneda Airport**

A tired Tatsu Yamashiro sat in one of the many chairs the airport had, awaiting her flight to America to visit with her old friend Oliver Queen. As she was one of several who were being awarded alongside him for actions in regards to China's safety. Tatsu had been informed an hour ago that the news would be breaking soon in Oliver's part of the world and she had no doubt it was uprooting his life and bringing up memories he more then likely to think about. Getting to the airport had been something of a hassle in and of itself and was the reason for her being tired. And perhaps a bit grumpy for that matter too. _I need Tea. Or perhaps something stronger._

"Hey mom! Look what we got from the Vending machine!" Called out an excited Akio as he and his dad, along with Mei Gulong, who'd been visiting Japan for about a week and had run into Akio at one point, came up to the tired mother.

Said item from the Vending machine being a fat looking Pikachu holding a hat in its hands. Tatsu looked at it and gave a nod. Not really caring too much at that point as she was more interested in sleep and finally boarding the baka damned plane! "It is good prize, Akio. I am pleased the three of you were able to acquire it from the machine given its kind can be quite difficult."

Whether or not she was being sarcastic was up for debate but Akio himself just smiled widely at his mother's words. "Thanks mom!"

Mei smiled at the sight but said nothing while Maseo just shook his head at his tired wife. " _Flight 239 is now ready for boarding, I repeat, Flight 239 is now ready for boarding. All passengers to the gate for Flight 239 please._ " Came the very welcome announcement over the intercoms in both Japanese and English.

"Oh thank the Ancestors of my family." Tatsu muttered.

"Indeed." Maseo agreed.

The group of four quickly gathered their items and hurried to the gate that would take them to Oliver's home in America. Though the Yamashiros had survived Hong Kong and the Hell that Walker had put them and the area through, it had come at a price in the form of Maseo's mother as they hadn't been able to innoculate her in time from the Omega Alpha Virus. An event that had seen Oliver in a very dark moment and had forced Maseo to take Walker's life so that he would no longer be in agonizing pain. Though the father of one felt some mild shame in having taken a bit of pleasure in giving the killing blow on the man responsible for the death of his mother and many others.

 **Wherever The Hell Talia Is**

Talia Al Ghul couldn't help but smirk proudly over the news she'd been told of in regards to her student, Oliver Queen. And were she prone to boasting, she would have declared she had something to do with his success. But alas, she was not the kind to do so. At least in public anyway as such things were best left to do in privacy with no one else about. "Thank you, you may leave now." Informed the woman to the one who'd told her the news.

She gained a nod and a bow in return before the figure left. "Hmm… I may have to go and witness this for myself in person." Mused Talia to herself.

Who knows, perhaps they can make new memories together against his city's worst! That is, if he hadn't dealt with all of them already and was willing to share…

 **Anzio, Italy**

The long believed to be dead Sara Lance could be seen getting out of the shower in the apartment she and her girlfriend, Nyssa Al Ghul had rented during their mission for the League Of Assassins. A centuries group that Sara had joined up with a few years ago after being found near Lian Yu. Over time, Sara and the daughter of the man who runs the League had fallen for one another during her journey to becoming reborn as Ta-er al-Sahfer. The relationship being something Ra's Al Ghul frowned on due to his views about feelings and the like but so far held his tongue on the matter since it wasn't necessarily getting in the way of their effectiveness. Once dry, Sara dropped the towel to the floor and made her way into the rest of the apartment and finding her girlfriend at one of the chairs it had to offer. "I miss anything important? Other then you not being in that shower with me anyway?" She asked a bit cheekily.

The dark haired and beautiful Assassin known as Nyssa smirked as she turned to look at her Beloved. And eying her quite appreciatively as well. "Other then Oliver Queen being awarded medals from America, China, and Russia? Not much. And besides, Ta-er, you know I like to torture you with my absence from the shower."

"One day, you're gonna regret that and its gonna be SO sweet." Sara retorted with a mock glare at her girlfriend while wondering how the HELL Ollie had managed to pull off something like getting three awards from three countries!

Nyssa merely raised an elegant eyebrow in silent response at first. "Its good to have goals, Beloved. Even if they are more likely to be achieved in your dreams."

"Teaching you how to be mouthy was a huge mistake I see. I'm lucky your father hasn't found out yet." Sighed the Blonde in fake dismay.

"I don't know about a huge mistake as I rather like it myself. Now, I believe its time I had my own shower now." Replied Nyssa as she stood up while Sara moved to get in the way.

Even crossing her arms under her breasts as a tactic to try and distract her girlfriend. "As the old saying goes… 'None shall pass!' Unless you're willing to take me with you into that shower that is."

Nyssa merely smirked as she began to undress in front of her Beloved. "Try your luck, Beloved, for I certainly welcome the challenge."

And as if to prove her point, turned around and slid her pants down, showing one Hell of a good sight to Sara! "This means war!" Declared the Assassin from Starling City and charged at her now naked girlfriend.

Who was quick to run with a grin on her lips. And if anyone were to pass by their apartment on the outside, they would be able to hear loud squeals of enjoyment and the like from the inside!

 **Somewhere In Russia**

While Anatoli Knyazev and several of his best brothers of the Bratva were on their way to Starling City, and getting drunker then Hell while doing so on the plane, one lone individual could be seen in a faintly lit room. The only light being from his computer screen as he grinned savagely at his work on the computer. He wore glasses, had shaggy Dirty Blonde hair, looked rather thin, and was quite clearly a teenager. "And with click of this button, I make life for Oliver Queen quite a Hell." He muttered in a Russian accent as he hit the 'Enter' button.

One laced with a hatred for the Hooded Vigilante. His name is Yevgeni Kovar and he is the son of the not so dearly departed Konstantin Kovar. And this kid has one Hell of an axe to grind against the bastard American who took his father's life not once, but twice! And with what he has done today, the world will forever know the true extent of Oliver Queen's abilities thanks to his skills as a hacker. Skills that easily allowed him to break into ARGUS and steal the information they had on Queen. It would only be the first step in Yevgeni's vengeance on the American bastard with the next one to be taken in America by his own hand once he made it there. "I will avenge my father, Oliver Queen. This I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, looks like things are about to get really wild for Oliver! Poor guy!**


	4. In The Details

**Chapter 4**

 **In The Details**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! Apologies on the delay of this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"Mr. Queen! You will come out of your bedroom immediately or you will be forcibly removed!" Came the voice of Amanda Waller after she had arrived at his home to discuss some security details with him and his family.

Oliver had pretty much refused to come out of his room after the lovely revelation of his skill set thanks to some jerk hacker the previous day. Even barricading himself in there so that no one could get in through the door or even the window much to Thea's immense irritation. As she seriously wanted to yell at her lying jerk of a brother as it was quite clear he really is the damn Hood! As not only was her brother's skills listed, but so were a few pics included in that info dump! Sadly, nothing had been revealed on what exactly he'd done to earn three different rewards but Thea just didn't care. As she was horribly hurt by her big brother's actions when it came to lying to her. Not to mention feeling rather horrified by some of the stuff he's been rumored to have done in the city. Rumor had it that Laurel's father had even been admitted into a Psych Ward for his own protection following the skill set reveal. As that had made him go through the roof even more then what the awards reveal had done. Laurel was highly pissed off, and it wasn't just because of how her father had handled things to the point of being put into the Psych Ward, but for being lied to by Oliver ever since returning from the dead.

Making her want to beat the ever loving crap out of him despite the fact he clearly had more fighting ability then her! Not that she would let that stop of her of course! In her view, the jerk was lucky he couldn't be tried again as the Hood or he'd be in a whole lot of trouble! And it would be a lot worse then the first time as well. Laurel couldn't help but worry about his family though, as this could only put them in danger thanks to whoever had revealed his skills and those photos. Even some video footage too of what was apparently him in Russia! Though the only reasons Laurel could think of to have that kind of information revealed was to possibly gain revenge on Ollie or cause they were looking to screw with him and make things harder then they needed to be just cause they could. Tommy she knew was freaked out by the fact his best friend and brother in all but blood could easily snap his neck if he wanted. Something she doubted Ollie would do, no matter how annoyed Tommy made him! Malcolm on the other hand, was carefully thinking through what he wanted to do next where Oliver was concerned in light of the details of his skills. Skills that would more then helpful in securing the Undertaking the city so desperately needed in his view.

But Moira was the biggest issue the man knew he would have with such a thing. As it is, Malcolm was sure Oliver somehow had a copy of the List and that's how he knew to go after certain individuals that he'd gone after since coming home. Said copy more then likely being Robert's at that and giving the Merlyn Global CEO huge reason to doubt Oliver's claim that Robert hadn't made it off the Yacht when it sank. The man was more then certain as well that he could beat Oliver in a fight if it came down to it considering he had years of experience under his belt compared to the young man. But despite that, Malcolm still wanted to fight him since Oliver would be something of a challenge. And he'd been lacking in those for some time as well unfortunately. _Perhaps after this awards business is over with… I'm sure Oliver has enough on his plate at the moment to even be willing to consider indulging my desire for a battle to see who would be better in the art of Archery…_

Even if he was rather certain he would be the victor. " _I'm not coming out!_ " Could be heard from inside of Oliver's room.

Making Waller narrow her eyes while Thea merely rolled hers with a shake of her head. Moira for her part felt a bit embarrassed by the way her son was acting! _Honestly Oliver, if the more unsavory types could see you now, they wouldn't have any reason to fear you ever again._ Thought the mother of two.

Granted, she was still having something of a freak out over the fact her son was in fact the Hood thanks to that bit of information that had been leaked. Information that this Amanda Waller woman denied having any involvement with when Oliver had asked her about it through his door. If anything, she seemed rather displeased it had been leaked and had told Oliver she was having it looked into. Moira was also worried about Malcolm and anything he might do in light of the revelation of her beautiful boy's skills. This had been another reason for her continued freak out and had been doing remarkably well in keeping a lid on that while in public or around her children and Walter so far. "You realize of course that I could have a specialist come in and remove this door, correct? Either through their unique skill or with an explosive and I'm sure you wouldn't want to stress your mother out with either of those things, Mr. Queen."

"Damn, you don't play around." Thea remarked in an impressed tone of voice while her mother definitely didn't like the idea of this woman doing anything to her home!

Waller stared at the teenager she had once threatened the life of in order to make Mr. Queen work for her in Hong Kong. "No, I most certainly do not. As playing around in my line of work can get one killed. And I prefer that to NOT happen as your brother well knows." Replied the woman cooly.

"Right, makes sense."

"And pray tell how does my son know this so well?"

"That's classified, Mrs. Queen."

Moira narrowed her eyes at the woman in annoyance while Waller met the look head on. " _You're bluffing!_ " Called out Oliver through his door.

Even though he normally would know she wasn't but life recently had pretty much derailed his thought processes on certain things! "And here I thought he knew me better then that." Mock sighed Waller.

"Mr. Queen, I have Harleen Quinzel in my custody and if I so wished it, I could have her here within two hours to smash down this door with her oversized mallet. So do please tell me if I'm bluffing about that." Stated the woman calmly while both Queen ladies' eyes widened in horror at the thought of that nutjob in their home!

Loud noises could be heard from within the room seconds later, making Waller smirk in victory as she had a pretty good idea what that noise was about. The door soon opened and an unhappy Oliver poked his head out of it. "Keep that woman the Hell away from this house!"

"Stop acting like a petulant child and I will. Honestly, Mr. Queen, even your sister here is acting more mature then you are."

"Considering how things have gone recently, I think I have the right to act like a petulant child!" Retorted Oliver while sticking his tongue out at his snickering sister.

Who responded in kind. "Children." Warned Moira sternly.

"And this is a reminder of why I do not want children of my own."

Oliver snorted at that. "Probably a good thing as those poor kids would probably end up being forced to fight for their lives on dangerous missions that have to be done and over with before 10 PM." The archer said bitingly as he reluctantly came out of his bedroom.

"OLIVER!"

"Its quite alright, Mrs. Queen. And besides, any children of mine wouldn't be doing such things until they are at least 18 and well trained. Care to help contribute to my future child's birth, Mr. Queen?"

Thea outright laughed and pointed at her brother when he turned green at the idea of having a kid with the woman that she was seriously beginning to like a lot! Even if she did have something of a cold vibe to her. Moira shuddered some at the thought of a potential grandchild with its parents being her son and this woman. No doubt the child would be ten times worse then what Oliver had been as a teenager with the training he or she would be getting while growing up! "I uhh… N-No, I'm good." Oliver finally replied some time later.

"Pity, I'm sure you would have made for an excellent father." The brief look she gave Moira made the mother's eyes widen for a moment before going back to normal.

 _She knows about Samantha and the baby!_

Oh how she hoped this woman would keep quiet about that! Satisfied with herself, Waller then got back on track (or tried too) while Oliver tried not to think too much about having a kid with Waller. Or about the fact he almost once had been a father with Samantha Clayton being the mother of his child. "Darn, and here I was seriously looking forward to being an awesome Aunt." Mock grumbled Thea with a snap of her fingers.

And greatly enjoying the annoyed look from her brother! _Big bad Hood that likes to be a lying liar of a jerk to his sister is not so tough now!_

It was gonna be a long time before she stopped giving him Hell for lying to her! Not to mention basically bastardizing the art of Archery in her view! Which was another solid reason to give him so much crap! Heck, it helped her as it is in being less afraid of him too now that she knew the truth. "Sorry to disappoint, Speedy."

"Oh, you're a little too late on that one, Ollie."

And if the grimace that flashed across his face after that brought her some enjoyment? Well, she wasn't gonna mention it! "As much as I would 'love' to continue to see the two of you bicker, I am here for a very serious reason. A serious reason I would like to get on with if we could." Broke in Waller a bit icily.

Making Thea shiver from that tone as damn! "I admit to finding myself curious." Moira said with a pointed look at her children.

"Alright, let's get to it then. The faster we get this over with, the faster I can get back to barricading myself in my room."

Thea let out a tsking noise that got her a glower from her big brother but she merely smirked. "Very well. I'm here today to discuss security measures to place here and wherever you and your family will go through out the day and night until the day of the awards ceremony. Along with the type of security we'll have in mind at the ceremony."

"Surely Mr. Diggle and any other security we could hire would be efficient until then." Moira said.

"Perhaps, but given the nature of everything, its felt that a more… Upgraded security detail should be in place."

Oliver grimaced as he had an idea where this was going. "You're talking about bringing in the Task Force." He stated.

Task Force X, or rather the Suicide Squad being a bunch of criminals with specialized skills that Waller recruited for certain jobs and those who did them being seen as expendable. Those who served on the Squad were also implanted with specialized bombs that would go off in the event any member tried to make a run for it. Waller nodded. "I am. Though I will be making use of another more older group to ensure all around safety of you and yours."

"Considering this our lives we're apparently supposed to trust you with, what's this task force thing?" Wondered Thea.

Especially since her brother seemed a bit grim when he mentioned them! Waller stared at her for a moment. "Its classified but know that they are the best in their fields. Even if they are a bit… Off the beaten path so to speak where the rules of Society are concerned."

"That's putting it lightly." Snorted Oliver.

"You'll pardon me if I am not comforted by that knowledge." Moira told the woman.

Who only nodded back. "I would not expect you too, Mrs. Queen. But three of our best will be around to ensure they don't get too out of hand."

Though that was mainly for one member who is rather excitedable and is on loan from the Creature Commandos. Mostly cause they needed a break from him and felt that if he got a chance to be in the outside world, he might not be as enthusiastic about it anymore! One of the more experienced members of the team would also be accompanying him as well. "Who are the three, and the team?" Asked Oliver curiously.

"Col. Rick Flag Jr., Lyla Michaels, who I'm sure you'll find is quite familiar with Mr. Diggle by the way, and Warren Griffith. Who is one of two members we are being loaned from another team."

"Sounds like a great bunch." Muttered Thea dryly and ignoring the look she got from her mother.

"Quite, Ms. Queen. Now, as to the team they are in command of for this trip. The Squad will consist of John 'Tattooed Man' Oakes, Franky, Patrick O'Brian, Scandal Savage, Larry 'Bolt' Bolatinsky, Duchess, Peter 'Rag Doll' Merkel Jr., and lastly… John Constantine."

"John's with you guys?" Oliver asked in stunned surprise.

Waller nodded. "Mmm, let's just say he was caught snooping in affairs he shouldn't have been. Though upon completion of this assignment, he will be released."

And the sooner the better in her eyes as that man was utterly annoying and didn't know when to quit for his own good. Having even slapped him several times for inappropriate behavior as well with her and other ARGUS operatives. Scandal and Duchess however, were both of the mind of doing more then just slapping him and because of that, the man knew better then to try anything with them as he could tell just how damned serious they were. The crazed look in their eyes as they promised pain beyond imagination may have had something to do with it too. "Did someone say my name? Cause I think me ears are burnin'." Came the voice of John Constantine himself.

Causing everyone present to turn to where he had spoken. Behind him was a somewhat annoyed Lyla Michaels with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep him from coming up here but he wouldn't listen."

"Ah, Luv, you worry too much! Besides, Ollie boy here doesn't mind, right?" Asked the British man as he looked towards Oliver.

Both Moira and Thea quickly realized that the man seemed to have quite the familiarity with Oliver and wondered how that happened. They watched as he shook his head with a smile on his face as he came towards the man. "Nah, not at all. Besides, what are old friends for?"

Constantine let out a hearty chuckle as the two shared a hug. "THIS HOUSE VERY BIG!" Boomed out a voice moments later that made the Queen ladies and even Oliver himself jump in surprise.

Lyla pinched the bridge of her nose while Waller resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What on Earth was that!?" Moira asked in alarm.

"Oh, that's just Franky, Luv. And damn Ollie boy, I knew your mum was a looker, but the pics and telly didn't do her half justice." Replied Constantine as he gave the older woman a wink.

Flustering her some as she wasn't necessarily used to that kind of thing. Oliver gave his friend a glare that made the man back up with a grin. "Right. No flirtin' and the like with the mum and sis."

A crashing noise could be heard after that, along with some raised voices that made the bunch quickly head downstairs to see what the heck was going on! And once they were down there, Oliver could only stare at the sight of a man who looked rather… Strange, while Moira and Thea couldn't help but let out gasps at the sight of him. This was none other then Franky, the legit son of the Monster of Frankenstein. His mother being Dr. Myrra Rhodes and she looked similar to that of a Gorgon. "I sorry! I not mean to break the thingie!" Cried out the strange figure as a bald woman in what might as well have been a Dominatrix outfit continued to berate him.

"DUCHESS! ENOUGH!" Yelled out Col. Flag authoritatively.

Instantly making her stop and give him a look of irritation before stepping back and not caring if Griffith was none too pleased with her for yelling at his little special friend. Said thingie that Franky broke was a vase that was often on the table in the foyer. Warren Griffith came up to the Queen family with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry about the mess, Franky doesn't get out much and when he does… He gets rather excitable."

Thea had to hold back a remark that would have certainly been unkind. "Oh, no worries. Its quite alright as accidents do happen. Raisa, our maid, will pick it up."

"Actually, since Franky made the mess, I think it would be best if he cleaned it up, ma'am." Replied the man as Raisa herself came into the foyer with a broom and dustpan.

And she looked rather alarmed by the sight of Franky as well! "Me clean! Make accident, so me clean it!" Declared the strange man as he came towards the somewhat frightened maid.

"Franky, easy buddy, you don't wanna scare her off."

"Oh, I sorry!"

"Its… Its quite alright, Mr. Franky." Even if that was something of a lie but he didn't have to know that!

"Where is Scandal, Bolt, Oakes, and Rag Doll?" Questioned Waller curiously to Flag.

"Ma'am, Scandal and Rag Doll are stationed on the roof while Bolt and Oakes are patrolling the grounds with the Queen Head of security, John Diggle."

"Permission to go and see an old friend, Director?"

"Permission granted, Agent Michaels. And thank you Col. Flag for the information."

Flag just nodded as Lyla went out to go and find John. Having a pretty good idea that he'd be quite shocked that she's there! Franky began to clean up his mess, albeit in a clumsy manner while Raisa gave him tips here and there. Further security measures would see to it that the bald woman with the Dominatrix like outfit would guard Thea while O'Brian would be Moira's guard. Oakes would be in charge of helping keep Walter protected. Thea wasn't exactly enthused by the prospect of having a body guard wherever she went. Especially considering certain habits of her's! And before Waller left for the evening, she'd have one more piece of news for Oliver while his family continued to adjust to the new security measures. "I have it on good authority that several old friends of yours will be arriving either tonight or tomorrow morning from their flights."

"Great, can't wait." And if he was being sarcastic about it, no one commented on it.

"Mmm. We'll see if your tune changes once they've arrived."

And with that cryptic remark that didn't help the archer's paranoia any, Waller was gone from the area. _Great, I bet she did that crap on purpose just to mess with me._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm not so sure about that, Oliver! R and R! And once more, apologies on the delay in getting this out to you guys! Bonus points to those who know who Duchess actually is.**


	5. Some Old Friends Part 1

**Chapter 5**

 **Some Old Friends**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: Fear not my friends, for the 5th chapter is here! So let the Oliver torture continue!**

* * *

 **Around 11:05 PM**

"This is Scandal, I see a vehicle approaching the front gate." Reported Scandal Savage as she watched the car make its way to the front gate of the Queen Mansion through her binoculars.

" _Acknowledged, Scandal._ _Agent Michaels and Griffith are making their way to the gate now._ " Came Col. Flag's voice.

"You thinkin' someone with a grudge towards Queen?" Wondered Rag Doll curiously as there had been quite a few disgruntled individuals in the city who'd made their views known on tv about Oliver Queen's nightlife.

Scandal shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly, making use of a cab to get here would be clever to throw off any initial suspicion."

Rag Doll nodded at that. "But if they were here to cause trouble, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have come to the front gate." Continued the woman thoughtfully.

"Eh, never know with some. Especially if they think its worth it."

"True."

" _Mr. Constantine, please inform Mr. Queen that the Yamashiros, along with Mei Gulong are here to see him._ " Came Agent Michaels' voice over the comms.

" _You got it, Luv._ "

A frown came over Rag Doll's face. "Aren't those the others slated to receive awards along side Queen?"

"If memory serves me rightly? I believe so."

Her roof top partner nodded at that as both began to wonder if Slade Wilson would show up too considering he'd been spotted boarding a plane some hours ago alongside his son. Said plane having the destination for Starling City as well. The fact Waller hadn't told Queen about Wilson being alive and heading his way for the Ceremony was a curious thing. Making Scandal wonder if perhaps the cold stone woman was looking to cause a problem or two for an end goal of her's. Wilson's particular skills would be rather handy in the Task Force so it would make sense if that's what she was up too. " _Alright boys and girls, Ollie boy is makin' his way out to greet our guests. Surprisin' to see him smilin' about all this too despite the little Queen's constant questions this sprang up._ " Came Constantine's amused voice.

" _Leave me alone with her for a short time, and I promise she won't be asking anything for a good long while._ " Informed Duchess with a purr and not caring if that caused an issue or two.

" _You make her watch Disney movie?_ " Asked a curious Franky and gaining sniggers in return.

" _Not another word, Duchess._ " Warned Col. Flag while Constantine was heard saying that Thea was a little freaked out by what had been said while Oliver went from happy to annoyed.

Duchess just scoffed with an eyeroll from her position but did as told. She did snarl over the line though when Oakes and Bolt made whip noises just to annoy her. "OLIVER!" Came the happy shout of a young boy as the archer made his way out of his house.

"Akio!" Greeted Oliver happily as it did him good to see the little guy.

Who'd apparently grown quite a bit since he last saw him! Both Thea and an arriving Moira watched on with curiousity flowing through them over how he somehow knew a little boy and hoped like Hell he too hadn't been on that island when they first met. Oliver and Akio shared a high five as his parents and Mei watched on with smiles on their faces. "Jeez kid, you've grown!"

"And you look like less of a bum! So we're even!"

Oliver scowled good naturedly at him before ruffling his hair. "You keep telling yourself that, little buddy."

"Like less of a bum, huh? You got any pictures of that?" Wondered Thea.

"No, sorry."

"Darn it. Would have been funny to see." Grumbled the girl with a snap of her fingers while Moira chuckled.

Looking towards Oliver with a curious expression on his face, Akio asked him the question on his mind. "Who is that, Oliver?"

"Well, the girl who thinks it'd be funny to see me looking like a hairy bum is my sister, Thea. The very pretty woman next to her is my mother, Moira." Informed the archer helpfully while feeling his heart clench tightly at the sight of a smiling Mei.

Who's shared looks with Shado was very hard to ignore as Akio got a look of surprise on his face. "Here we go." Murmured Tatsu in amusement.

"You mean you really have a sister!? And this huge house really is yours!?"

"I told you I did, didn't I!? On both things!" Oliver told him with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"But I thought you were just trying to keep my mind off things when we were running from those guys! And the whole house thing was just you trying to impress us even though you didn't have too!"

Oliver gave him a fake wounded look on his face as he put a hand to his chest and patted it. "That hurts, buddy, that hurts right here really deeply." Said the man while the Queen ladies were a mix of amusement and curious over what the young man had said.

"As you once told me that things would be haoba, it'll also be like that here." Akio told him while patting on his arm to further mess with the older man.

A stunned look flashed across Oliver's face as he hadn't expected that! The look being enough to spark laughter from Thea and gaining a grimace from her brother. "Gee, thanks, kid."

"Anytime!"

"He, he and I are gonna, gonna have so much fun together!" Laughed out Thea while pointing towards Akio.

 _That may be worse then the Red Death…_

Pushing that disturbing line of thinking to the side with a rolling of his eyes, he turned his attention towards Akio's parents and Mei as Thea dragged Akio away to possibly get any dirt on her brother as her mother watched on with amusement. Causing her to miss the fact her son had bowed to the other three. "I am honored to have the three of you in my home, just as I was honored to be in your homes." Oliver said seriously and gaining Moira's attention after that.

Her eyes went wide at the sight as she had never thought she'd see him do something like that! The three in front of him each smiled before giving a bow of their own. "We are honored to be here, Oliver. May our stay in your home be far more peaceful then yours was in ours." Maseo told him as the four went back to their full heights.

The two men then stepped forward with serious expressions on their faces and Moira wondered if there was something worrisome to worry about when the two grinned at one another and shook the other's hands and even hugged. "Damn, its good to see you and Tatsu, Maseo."

"And you as well, my friend."

A clearing of the throat was heard and Oliver looked towards Mei. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." He told her with a smile.

"I would hope not. Or I may have to cause you trouble. And don't think I'm not capable of it considering who my father was." Warned the girl sternly but a smile was seen on her lips.

Chuckling, he came over to her and hugged the girl. Momentarily wishing like crazy that both Shado and Yao Fei were here so he could hug them as well. Or shake hands with Yao Fei at least since the man hadn't really seemed like the hugging type when he'd been alive. At least in his view anyway! "I'll keep that in mind." Oliver told her seriously and gaining a nod of approval from Mei in return.

He then turned towards Tatsu and since she was practically the real head of the household of the Yamashiros in his view, he once again bowed to show his respect towards her. "Though I am not the head of this household as you are yours, I am none the less honored to have you in my home."

Maseo didn't even so much as make a remark about that as it was pretty much true after all. Tatsu smiled at him and bowed as well before the two hugged once again. "The honor is mine, Oliver. And perhaps while I am here, I can teach you the basics of the sword since I recall you being rather impressed by my skill with the Katana."

"Great, just what we need, him knowing how to use another pointy thing that he can use on thugs and whatever else." Called out Thea dryly but an eager looking Oliver paid her no mind.

"I'd be honored to learn from you." Oliver told Tatsu seriously even though Talia had taught him a few things where swords were concerned.

She smiled at him. "You should know, Oliver, that my wife is a slave driver when it comes to learning how to use a sword."

"Can't be any worse then the teachers I had while away from home."

"Is that a challenge, Oliver?" Asked Tatsu sweetly while Mei couldn't help the smile that came on her face as Oliver's sister made remarks that he'd just put himself in hot water.

"Whether or not you see it as a challenge is entirely up to you, Tatsu." Replied the man as diplomatically as possible.

She eyed him for a moment before speaking. "I see. I may meditate on this for a time then."

Oh how she was going to have fun putting him through his paces now! A slight chill went up Oliver's spine but he shook it off. "Well, I can imagine you four must be quite tired, so let's find you some guest rooms, hmm?" Came a mostly quiet Moira as she clapped her hands.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, Mrs. Queen." Tried Mei as she could afford a hotel room.

But Oliver's mother wouldn't hear of it. "Now that won't do as I practically insist on it. Besides, why spend money on a hotel room when you don't have too?" Asked the mother of two reasonably as Walter's car arrived at the mansion.

Leaning in, Oliver began to stage whisper to Mei. "Best to go along with it, Mei. You'll just be giving yourself a headache if you argue with my mom otherwise. Same for you and Tatsu, Maseo."

His mother gave him a look with her arms crossed but he just smiled back at her in return. "Well, if you insist..."

"Oh, I do, young lady. I do. After all, we have plenty of room."

"Then… I can't say no to that."

"Nor can we." Added Tatsu while her son got an excited look on his face.

"WE GET TO STAY HERE!?"

Moira smiled kindly at the young boy. "Of course, sweetie, as where else will you find some really great cookies?"

"COOL!"

"Ah, kids, so easily exciteable and all that." Said a mostly quiet Constantine who'd stuck around while the others had gone back to their posts.

A tired nod came his way from Tatsu as Moira took Akio by the hand and guided him inside to where some cookies were while Thea rushed off to get some rooms ready for their new guests. "It will be nice to sleep in a bed and not a chair." Sighed Tatsu.

Maseo nodded an agreement as he spoke. "Agreed."

Just then, the faint sounds of music could be heard, causing those still outside to look in the direction of the front gate as Tatsu and Mei decided to go on inside. Said faint music being the NHB/D'Pryde song 'We Wear Hats' being played loudly with horrible singing voices accompanying it. "Tommy?" Questioned Oliver confusedly as he saw his best friend and brother in all but blood in the lead as the Merlyn Scion and two other vehicles were let in through the front gate.

And once Tommy was close enough, he stopped his car and soon got out with an angry look on his face as he stomped up to Oliver. "I don't know how you know a bunch of Russians, and I don't care to know. But I am NEVER escorting a bunch of drunk Russians anywhere ever again! I don't even know how I got roped into doing that to begin with!"

"Don't look at me, I didn't have anything to do with it." Defended Oliver to his best friend quickly.

"D-Driver, are we at Olleever's yet!?" Came a familiar voice as his head and then body popped up through the sun roof of Tommy's ride.

He then puked and Tommy let out a strangled noise. "Somethin' tells me the Wall had somethin' to do with you givin' these boys a guide to this place." Theorized Constantine in slight amusement.

"I don't know who that is, but they clearly need an ass kicking."

"Considerin' the ol' Wall could have you disappeared in 5 seconds, I'd suggest re-thinkin' that line of thought, mate."

Hearing the seriousness in the other man's voice, Tommy gulped. "R-Right, I'll… I'll keep that in mind."

"Olleever! Is that you!?"

"Yeah, Anatoli, its me." Olive told his drunken friend with a shake of the head.

"Then why are you over there!?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE DRUNK!?" Yelled out an irate Tommy.

"I am!?"

"UHH, YEAH!"

"Oh. Okay then. Explains much. I think."

An annoyed huff escaped the Merlyn Scion while Oliver tried to hide his amusement of the whole thing. "First, its announced you're getting some awards, then you basically get outed as the Hood, and now Russians! Next, it'll be that you know freaking Aliens!" Ranted the dark haired man as he paced back and forth.

"He know Aliens!?"

"NO!"

"Oh." Came the despondent reply from the drunken Russian.

A warning look from Oliver to Constantine had the man put his hands up defensively as Tommy continued to pace back and forth. "Sorry buddy, but Aliens as far as I know don't exist."

"But could! Much we not know!" Came another Russian as he staggered out of one of the other vehicles and fell over thanks to how much Alcoho he'd had up until that point.

Tommy glared at his best friend. "You know what? As a way to make up all this to me. YOU are going to sleep on the couch while I sleep in your bed."

"I'm not cleaning the vomit up, Tommy. And I am NOT giving up my bed to you."

"Do I need to bring up the incident with Blaine Garrett's Parakeet? Cause I will!"

A sigh escaped Oliver as he held his hands up defensively. "Alright, sheesh, no need to go that far with me, buddy. I'll clean it up tomorrow and you can have the bed, no problem. I promise."

Nodding in satisfaction, Tommy grumbled as he walked past his best friend and into the Queen mansion. "Mate, I really shoulda came sooner if this is how things usually are around here." Noted Constantine in amusement.

"They aren't normally and I hope it gets back to being that way really soon."

"Peace and quiet, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Considering your work as a vigilante, I would think that kind of thing is not all that peaceful or quiet." Remarked Maseo thoughtfully.

Oliver looked over at him for a moment before speaking. "For me? It pretty much is."

"Olleever! Am unable to find way to move!"

 _Jeez, he's drunker then what he was during my last night in Russia._ Thought the archer to himself with a shake of the head.

And he didn't think it was possible for his friend to do that! "Hang tight, Anatoli, we'll get you out soon."

"Very soon, yes? Cause feel need for bathroom." Informed the drunk seriously.

Grimacing at that, Oliver quickly went to work in trying to get Anatoli out of Tommy's car before he used the bathroom in it and made Tommy madder then what he already was. Thankfully, Maseo and Constantine would help him but it wouldn't be enough much to Oliver's immense annoyance. But he and the others agreed that they just wouldn't tell Tommy about it. Which would be easy to do thanks to the fact Anatoli passed out soon after they got him out of the car. _I don't think I can handle anybody else showing up._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Eh heh heh… Sorry Oliver!**


	6. Some Old Friends Part 2

**Chapter 6**

 **Some Old Friends**

 **Part 2**

 **(Or When**

 **Slade Met Mei)**

 **Disclaimer: Damn, I hadn't realized how long it'd been since I updated this. Many apologies for that! And as you can see by the title for this chapter, things are gonna go about as well as you'd expect it too in a situation like this one.**

* * *

 **Thursday. 1:15 PM**

A tired Oliver Queen made his way downstairs in khaki pants and a blue t-shirt after waking up roughly ten minutes ago after a few hours he'd put in as the Hood during the night once things had calmed down. It thankfully hadn't been too difficult to slip out so he could do it despite the fact Constantine had decided to come with him. Though he kinda wished the man hadn't gone with him as he'd ended up learning of a few things he wished he didn't get to learn about. Like bars that catered to magical types like his friend and various Supernatural beings. Along with a traveling party band of Drag Queens his friend was apparently well acquainted with. But he at least did manage to take out someone from the List despite the stuff Constantine had dragged him to see. _Note to self, try harder to avoid being noticed on the next outing._

Of course, Oliver didn't know his British friend had already thought ahead where he was concerned as per orders of Amanda Waller. As he made his way down stairs and into the foyer with the intent of heading to the kitchen to grab a snack, he heard voices outside thanks to the doors being opened for whatever reason. Which made the archer curious since he hadn't really seen anyone inside the house just yet. "A woman after my own heart, Mrs. Yamashiro." Came a voice from outside that made Oliver's blood ran cold.

And hoping like Hell his mind was playing tricks on him. "It is good to know of someone else who can appreciate the Way of the Sword as much as I do, Mr. Wilson." Came Tatsu's voice and Oliver's eyes widened in alarm.

Going into the living room, he quickly grabbed a fire poker and made his way to the front doors and took a peek at the outside and felt even more worried at the sight of one Slade Wilson! The fact Waller's people didn't seem particularly bothered by this bothered him a great deal and he suspected it was possible they didn't know just who Slade Wilson really and truly was. But he knew he had to do something before his former friend started to fulfill his promise! With a yell, he charged out of the house and straight at Slade, only for his former friend to meet him head on with his sword. "Not exactly a warm welcome, eh Kid?"

"OLIVER!"

"Mom, you need to get in the house! This man is dangerous!"

The security detail traded looks with one another, wondering if they should tell Queen he's wrong or let it all play out. Naturally, they chose the second option since they were kinda bored! "Ah, remember my promise do you?"

"Something like that. How are you even alive!?" Wondered the archer with a grunt as he tried to force Slade back to no avail in their stand off.

"Let's just say luck was on my side after you plunged that arrow into my eye and things went boom on the Amazo."

Moira, Tommy, and the Yamashiros were a bit concerned by this and took a step back. "It won't be on your side when I'm done!"

Slade chuckled and using his speed, managed to move himself out of Oliver's path, causing the younger man to stumble with a grunt. "I suppose we'll have to see about that one then, Kid."

Frowning unhappily to himself, Oliver swung around and went to attack him. Resulting in a loud clang as the two basically began to fight with swords. Or, well, a poker and a sword anyway. "All that time with the bow has made you rusty with swords!"

"Excuse me for not being a sword nut like you!"

A kick from the former ASIS member sent Oliver flying back into the house with a terrified Moira screaming out his name. Slade soon made his way inside to continue the 'fun' he was having with his reunion with Oliver. "Relax, Mrs. Queen, from various reports we've gotten, Wilson's pretty much reverted back to being a good man with an issue or two." Supplied Scandal helpfully.

"Yeah, guess you could say the guy is just havin' some fun is all." Added in Oakes.

Moira looked at the two with wide yes. "I'm not sure if that is an attempt to make me feel better but if so, it has failed horribly."

She then jumped as she heard things being destroyed in the house. "Yeah, sorry, Griffith and Michaels are better equipped for reassuring and the like." Oakes told her with a shrug.

And Michaels was currently off with that bodyguard of Queen's getting all re-acquainted and the like. Something that apparently had taken all night so far and up until now from the looks of things. "Too bad we can't have a camera follow them so we can record it!" Spoke up Akio excitedly.

Oakes grinned in amusement at that and the fight inside definitely would be worthy of recording. Especially as it resembled something of a Hardcore Deathmatch as Oliver and Slade continued to trade blows with one another and even use various things in the house to hit one another with since they'd quickly ended up losing their original weapons to a wall or just being bent up. "You're fighting like a damned rookie, Kid! I'm disappointed in you!"

"Well excuse me if I'm just waking up!"

Snorting could be heard and Oliver was forced to duck a blow from the other man and delivered one of his own to Slade's mid-section that made him double over on the stairs they were on. Spotting a vase on the second floor, Oliver quickly went for it and narrowly avoided a fist into his face! "You've gotten soft since coming home if you're making excuses like that!"

The vase Oliver had gotten moments ago ended up being smashed by his fist and Oliver ended up on the ground courtesy of a leg sweep but he wasn't content to stay there for long. Though Slade certainly made it hard for him to get up as he was forced to keep rolling out of the way! "Stop moving and take your stomping like a man!"

"I'll pass!"

A door then opened and out came a haggered looking Anatoli. "Can please keep it down!? Have most unpleasant headache from too much drinking!" Yelled out the man and then groaned cause the yelling made his headache bother him even more.

He and the rest of the men who'd shown up with him had all been put into a room to sleep off their Alcohol intake the previous night and they were all essentially all over the room too for that matter. Since the Security Detail hadn't really felt like carrying the group to other rooms at the time. Duchess had nearly gutted one of the men for puking on her boots too! Both fighters grimaced as they both knew full well how a hangover could be. "Right, sorry about that." Apologized Slade and helped Oliver up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Anatoli. We'll uhh, we'll head back downstairs."

Nodding in approval, the hungover Anatoli went back into the room and promptly back to sleep. Not caring about the fact he was basically dropping to the floor. Our two fighters made their way back down stairs and took in the damage they'd done to the place. "Ohh man… Mom's gonna kill us."

"'Us'? What do you mean 'us'? She's gonna kill you, not me."

Oliver turned to the man he'd once seen as a brother. "You helped make the damage too! So therefore, she'll kill you too!"

"I'm a guest, Kid, no way that'll happen!"

"Around here, we take responsibility for our actions!"

Scoffing was heard. "Hah! What a crock of shite that is to hear from you of all people!"

Eyes narrowed, Oliver stared the older man down. "Like you have room to talk, Mr. Fall-In-Love despite being a married man and highly distrustful of people."

Slade narrowed his own eyes at the Kid. The two stared each other down in perhaps one of the most intense stare offs in history, not paying attention to the fact they had watchers commentating on the whole thing. Or that Moira was looking very unhappy at the amount of destruction they'd manage to cause in a short amount of time! But then, the two went down with yells thanks to a couple of stun guns held by Thea and Slade's son, Joe. "Thea!" Reprimanded Moira.

But her youngest just shrugged. "Hey, those two were probably gonna keep at it and put themselves in the hospital. So the way I see it, I'm doing us, the house, and these two a favor."

"Nice." Scandal called out approvingly.

"But where did you get the stun guns!?"

Here, Joe looked a bit sheepish as his dad and Oliver glared at him and Thea while twitching some. "Oh, uhh… That would be because of me. I tend to keep a couple on me in case my dad starts to get going on a rant about Uncle Oliver here." God knows they tended to drive mom bonkers!

"Damned bloody annoying too." Grunted Slade in annoyance.

"What… I wanna know… Is why you're holding my sister's hand." Came Oliver's growly words.

Joe looked bashful at this while Thea just smiled at her brother while Slade finally noticed that particular thing as well. "Now this I'm curious about."

"All I can say is… Is that Joe and I just… Felt a connection as soon as we saw one another."

"Y-Yeah, I've uhh… I've never felt anything like it before."

Narrowing his eyes, Oliver was about to say something when Slade beat him to it. "Well, so long as you two are sure about this and you don't break my boy's heart, I'm happy for the two of ya."

"SLADE!"

"I'm right here, don't have to yell!"

"I'll yell if I want! Cause that's my sister! Holding your son's hand!"

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, Ollie, what exactly is wrong with that?" Thea asked him with a hint of danger to her voice.

Scandal smirked as the guy had got himself into a rock and a hard place and it seemed he had come to realize it too! "Umm… Maybe I spoke too soon?"

"Yes, perhaps you did, sweetheart. As after all, I think its lovely these two have connected so quickly. Why, I'm sure it'll help you and Mr. Wilson here re-connect." Moira said with a smile in her daughter's direction.

Who smiled back at her while squeezing her newfound boyfriend's hand. "Thanks mom, for being so supportive."

"Y-Yeah, what my girl said."

The two smiled at one another and to Oliver's horror, kissed one another.

 **Flashback To A Few Hours Ago**

Thea had quickly brought one Joe Wilson to her room after an idea had come to mind once she saw the admittedly cute guy who had come with the one eyed man. "So..." Began the Queen.

"So..." Replied Joe with raised eyebrows.

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"About how it'd be fun to mess with the heads of your dad and my brother if we acted like we were into one another."

Being the son of Slade Wilson, the young man quickly realized what the girl was really up too. "You really only wanna do this to screw with your brother's head, don't you?"

Thea's eyes widened in surprise at having been found out so quickly and was impressed. "I'm impressed you figured that one out so quickly. But yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Cause of his not telling you things and all that?"

"Pretty much. And lying about being the Hood." She told him unhappily while hugging herself.

Joe nodded at that. "Yeah, I can see how you would be pissed about that. I know my dad thought your brother needed a sword for his whole thing." Said the young man with a roll of his eyes.

Raising her eyebrows at that, the young Queen spoke. "Swords?"

"Yep, my dad has this big thing about swords." Answered the teen with a sigh.

Who on several occasions had to remind his dad very sternly that he wasn't into the whole swords thing like he was. Causing the man to legit pout over it! "Oh, I see. That island must have really screwed those two up."

"Seems it."

"So, you in or what?"

Joe thought about it for a short time and then decided why not. "Why not? Besides, I love a good prank every now and then." His response got a happy reaction from the girl.

Followed by her lips on his and an explanation later on for why she'd do it so the two would have at least a bit of experience with kissing one another to pull off their plan pretty well. Though privately, Thea just wanted to kiss him cause she thought he was pretty cute.

 **Back To Present Time**

"What on Earth happened here?" Came a voice that caused both Oliver and Slade to freeze up for different reasons.

Slade slowly turned to look at at the source of the voice that he had only heard in memory and in his hallucinations that weren't as prevalent as they used to be. His eyes widened at the sight of the woman he thought himself to have been in love with. "Sh-Shado!?"

"No, dad, that's not a hallucination. That's actually her twin sister, Mei." Joe told him helpfully in a patient way as he was long used to his dad's issues by that point.

Mei, who along with Raisa, had gone into the city for some shopping that had taken the better part of the morning. With food being the last portion of it and it had involved a trip to the Little Vibe section of the city to find some of the more Oriental varieties Mei had been looking for so that Raisa could make use of it for the dinners to come. O'Brian and Bolatinsky had even gone with to serve as security for the two. "T-Twin sister!?"

"That is correct. I take it that like Oliver, you knew Shado as well?"

"Y-Yeah, on Lian Yu. Along with your father. Who was a truly good man in my book." He told her while swallowing and feeling a wide array of emotions where Shado and her sister are concerned.

Mei's heart clenched at that. "Thank you for the kind words about my father. It is appreciated."

"Anytime, anytime at all. The same can be said of your sister. Though I never got her taste in men. Especially where this one is concerned." He told her while pointing at Oliver who just glared.

"My sister had something of a thing for lost causes I suppose you could say." She told him with a grin, causing Thea to snicker while her brother gaped at Mei.

"HEY! I am not a lost cause!"

"Sorry buddy, but you kinda were. It honestly amazed me Laurel put up with it for so long." Remarked Tommy and gaining a look of betrayal from his best friend.

"You know… Making fun of the Kid is a far more effective plan then taking away all he loves." Mused a certain Australian thoughtfully.

His son however just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you were EVER gonna do that and you know it."

Grumbling could be heard from the older man about disrespectful sons who love to mock and the like. "Well, now that you two are done with your childish fight, I think it best the two of you cleaned this mess up." Decided Moira thoughtfully.

"Oh, that is not necessary Mrs. Queen, I'll do that myself." Raisa told her while bringing a few more bags from the shopping trip she and Mei had been on.

Moira smiled at her. "No, oh no my dear, that's not necessary. I mean, after all, these two made the mess and you've likely got other things to be doing. So they can do this themselves since it shows they are responsible. Right, boys?"

The two looked at one another and then at her as they could tell how serious she was being. The kind of serious that said to not mess with her on this or there would be some regret to be had. "Yeah! You got it, mom!"

"What the Kid said. As I would be utterly delighted to help my brother here with this mess he caused."

"Slade!"

"What? Its true! You did attack first after all!"

Oliver went to say something but stopped as he realized the other man had something of a point. Making Thea grin in amusement. "Alright, come on babe, let's go elsewhere."

"You got it!"

Thankfully, Oliver wouldn't even realize that was going on thanks to the fact he kept trying to come up with a retort towards Slade until one finally came to him! "Well, if you hadn't responded to my attack, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!"

His brother thought about that for a moment. "Hmm… You may have a point there."

"Now that that is out of the way, get to cleaning this mess up." Ordered Moira sternly while her lips twitched as a smile tried to come into being.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"And once that's done, you and Oliver can tell me stories about my sister and father."

"Of course, Mei, I would be delighted too. After all, I'm sure you'll enjoy hearing of the Kid's failures when it comes to archery that your sister had a hand in teaching him." Slade told her with a saddened smile on his features.

Oliver frowned at that as he would prefer that to not be spoken of thank you very much! And it was a frown the other man saw and smirked at. "Well, I for one would love to hear of it." Remarked Moira.

"Excellent! Come on, Kid, let's get to cleanin' this place up."

"Right."

 _I'll just think of ways to prevent him from telling that story._

And if he couldn't? Well, he just may have to consider hanging up the Hood!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh that was fun! Hope you all enjoyed and that this was worth the wait! Who wants to see Laurel go off on Oliver in the next chapter?**


	7. Card Scores And Angry Laurels

**Chapter 7**

 **Card Scores**

 **And Angry Laurels**

 **Disclaimer: And the fun continues! And so, it seems the showrunners haven't learned their damn lessons about Olicity. Makes me extremely weary about the upcoming season cause of that shit.**

* * *

 **Thursday 6:15 PM At The Weisinger Papp Park**

"Ooh, CNRI Lawyer Laurel Lance is really tearing into Oliver Queen, folks. I haven't seen a dressing down this bad since he forgot an anniversary of theirs!" Declared Thea Queen with her voice raised as if she were at a Sports event.

And with her at the tables being sat up for the Awards Ceremony was Slade, Joe, and Akio. "I think this kinda out does the time my mom yelled at him for bringing mud into the apartment." And Akio didn't think that was possible either!

Snickers could be heard from those nearby while Oliver just ignored the Peanut Gallery. Wishing that perhaps he had came to this place later to check out everything for the upcoming Awards Ceremony since this was where it was being held at. Especially if it meant avoiding the yelling from Laurel! "Are you even listening to me!?"

"Yes, Laurel, kinda hard not too." He told her in an agitated manner.

"Heh, the Kid's just dug himself a deeper hole with that one."

"And you'd know all about that kind of thing with mom, right dad!?"

Slade gave a glare towards his son, who just smiled back at him in an innocent matter. A short way away was Anatoli, Moira, and Walter. "Am surprised you are not stopping yelling. Would normally be seen as bad relations with public image and business, yes?"

"Perhaps, but since she's merely doing what I and Thea have been wanting to do since this whole thing began… I'm willing to risk the bad PR." Moira told him while Walter did his very best not to roll his eyes.

Knowing full well he was still quite in the dog house where his wife was concerned due to his own interference in preventing said yelling. But he wisely kept quiet on the whole matter! "How can you just stand there like nothing is wrong!? Like its acceptable that you lied to me, Tommy, and your family!?" Laurel asked her ex in an agitated manner as seriously, he's lied to he and the others ever since he's been back!

And she wants answers, damnit! "I lied because it was necessary in order to focus on the Mission and to ensure yours and everyone else's protection. And if it wasn't for this damned Awards thing, I would STILL be continuing to do so because what I do is dangerous. The fact no one's tried anything yet has made me anxious."

"For the record, I've tried to get him to balance both sides of his life a little better then what he'd been doing since his near all encompassing focus on the Mission isn't healthy. But the boy's too damn stubborn to really wanna listen." Declared John Diggle aloud with a shake of the head.

Score cards then went up from Thea, Joe, Akio, and Slade. All of whom had the numbe 8 on their score cards. "We've ranked you an 8 for your efforts, Mr. Diggle. But keep trying and you might make higher in the future!" Thea told him while feeling appreciative of the man for trying to make her brother be less of a dumbass.

"Thank you, its an honor."

Oliver just glared at the 5 but they paid him no mind much to his annoyance. "And, so what, you'd keep us all in the dark? None of us knowing until you were found dead in some alley or on some rooftop!? All because you feel this 'Mission' is more important then anything else!? Is that what you're saying!?"

"Yes."

Laurel just gaped at him, and she wasn't the only one as Moira, Tommy, and Thea were feeling honestly hurt by his answer. Thea was quick to score him a negative zero and her fellow 'judges' were quick to follow her example. Slade would even lean in and whisper to his son for making a good call in agreeing with his girlfriend. "This Oliver kinda sucks." Grumbled Akio with a shake of the head.

"I would lay blame at Amanda Waller's feet, but even I doubt she would have been able to pull this off." Stated Maseo in a sure voice.

Then again, for all he knew, she might have been able to do something like that! "For all the faults you had before the Island, being a complete ass like you're being now wasn't one of them."

"And this is why I never told you or the others! Cause I knew none of you would be able to handle it! To right my father's wrongs, I have to be someone else, I have to be something else in order to focus on the Mission. No matter my own personal feelings or anybody else's! And if and when I end up in a box, so be it. As at least my death will have been for something that mattered where the city is concerned!" Oliver declared heatedly while his mother and sister whimpered at what they'd heard.

Moira especially wasn't happy about it where his words about Robert was concerned. And was glad Malcolm wasn't here for this as he no doubt would pull something in order to find out what Robert had told her son. But that man did have his ways of knowing things and that worried her a great deal. The fact he hadn't made a move yet was also quite worrisome and she knew it was only a matter of time before he sent in his Enforcer. And for all of her son's skills… She feared he wouldn't be able to match to that horrible man's own skillset. The lives of those who Oliver knew, and the ones who'd been tasked with guarding her and everyone else was also a heavy worry of the mother's as well. The Kurt Angle theme song, complete with crowd boos could be heard from Joe's phone as he wrapped an arm around a watery eyed Thea.

"I warn him to not listen to woman. But Oliver not listen cause he is stubborn. He pay for sins of his father but you and Thea, and others who Oliver cares for, will pay for his sins. May not be happening yet, but soon it will I feel." Murmured Anatoli grimly.

Of course, if certain things hadn't been revealed, this wouldn't be a cause for concern. But alas, certain things had been revealed and it would only bring nothing but trouble eventually. And his words did nothing to help Moira whatsoever while the Russian gangster hoped the price would not be a steep one where his brother's friends and family are concerned. "Who is this woman you speak of?" Walter asked curiously.

"I do not know. Just that she help save him from Konstantin Kovar and give him suit. Hood, he already had."

Moira narrowed her eyes as Tommy went up to his best friend and brother in all but blood. "I think I'd like to meet this woman, and have a strong word with her." Oh yes, a very strong word indeed.

And to both Anatoli and Walter, the air suddenly felt quite chilly around them. "Think word is not just what you have in mind." Noted the Russian dryly.

His brother's mother just nodded her head in agreement and he had to wonder if the song young Joseph was using to agitate Oliver would be effective in dealing with nuisances back home. "So, buddy, let me ask you this." Began Tommy once he was standing next to a very unhappy Laurel.

"If its to go drinking and score chicks so you can cash in on my new celebrity status, I'm gonna have to say no."

Tommy shot him a genuinely hurt look. "Dude, dial down the dick, alright? I wasn't even gonna go there with that since I'm pretty pissed with you myself. Hell, even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't ask."

"Why, cause of Laurel?"

"Uhh no. Well, her and Thea but cause I'm pretty sure no bar or club would let us, well, you, in. Cause of the potential risk that would bring. Which is something any girl in their right mind would be thinking about too where their lives and you are concerned." Tommy told him seriously.

Score cards went up for Tommy. Who would get a 7 from Slade, another 7 from Joe, and tens from both Thea and Akio. "He really is more then just a pretty face." Noted Thea wryly despite how she was feeling where her jerky brother was concerned.

Letting out a breath in agitation, the archer turned to the four with an annoyed look on his face. "Can you guys PLEASE stop? Its getting really annoying with the score cards and comments."

Thea gave him a nasty look in return. "Nope! This is what you pretty much deserve for being a lying liar of a jerk." She told him acidly.

"Yeah! What she said!" Piped in Akio helpfully.

"And what my girl does and says, I gotta go along with. Cause that's what being a supportive boyfriend is all about." Joe added.

The trio then looked at Slade, who just grinned. "I'm doing it just to bug the shite out of you, Kid."

Glaring at the four, Oliver decided to turn his attention back to Tommy and Laurel. "Alright, if its not about drinking and clubbing, then what is it?"

"Its about this Mission of yours, that is probably not from God by the way, sounds awfully lonely and I'm pretty sure there's a better way to do all this if you'd quit bein' so narrow minded. Hell, is that why you haven't tried anything with Laurel since you've been back? Cause everybody and their grandmother knows you two still have the hots for one another."

"No, I haven't done anything cause I know you have feelings for her."

"Aww, that's sweet. Sweet but also a little bit on the smelly side of bullshit, my friend."

"Tommy, you know I'm not choosing you just cause I can't have Ollie, right? I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't. As it is… I'm not sure I could be with him again after this." Laurel told him firmly.

He nodded as he looked at her and then back to Oliver. "Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. I just think its better if Oliver actually admits how he feels since bottling it up can't be good for him."

"I don't need therapy and I'm not bottling up anything."

"Venting your frustrations on thugs or whatever is not healthy, man. Hell, it'll probably get you killed!"

"And I've accepted that. So the sooner you and the others do as well, the better off we'll all be."

Everyone present stared at him and even Scandal Savage couldn't help but do so as well as she came up to the group to deliver a status report. "Jeez, even I know that's some stupid shit to think." She muttered scathingly as she stepped up to a mostly silent John Diggle.

A resounding slap could be heard and it hadn't been from Laurel, but a tearful Moira as she had rushed to where her son was. "I, I can't believe you! Robert may have wanted you to right his wrongs, but I have little doubt that this is how he would have wanted it! You have clearly become far too lost in your mindset and that frightens me to death! Do you have any idea how all this is effecting us!? Or just what might happen to us if you end up dead on your damned Mission!?"

Oliver stared at her in silence as he held his stinging cheek, and it was something Moira couldn't handle as she walked away. Both Walter and Thea quick to follow her as well after some looks of disapproval sent Oliver's way. "Its funny, I bet you don't even give a damn about the fact my father's in a psych ward right now." Laurel said scathingly.

Causing him to turn to look at her. "What and how your father handles things is not my fault, Laurel. I will not be blamed for it. Is that understood?"

"Yeah..." She told him and then hit him hard in the face, causing him to stumble back.

"I understand perfectly, you son of a bitch!" Came the reply as her eyes turned watery over how angry and betrayed she was feeling.

"Hmm, I give that a seven."

Laurel turned to Slade with raised eyebrows. "I shouldn't ask, but why a seven?" Especially since the two boys with him had given her tens!

"Cause, you didn't knock the Kid to the ground."

"SLADE!" Roared Oliver unhappily.

Seeing the look on Laurel's face, Tommy backed away as he had a pretty good idea what the angry Lawyer was about to do. And would turn out to be right as she struck his dumbass brother in the gut, forcing him to double over and then went to the ground thanks to her going around and kicking him in the ass. "You deserve a HELL of a lot more then that!"

"Now I know how Sara can be so scary." Muttered Anatoli to himself but the Lance girl was still able to hear it as her head shot over to him as Slade gave her actions a twenty instead of a ten as he laughed loudly at Oliver's plight.

"You… You knew my sister?"

"Yes. Though some portion of time I knew her was not pleasant since I was prisoner of Amazo. But that change when Oliver came aboard." He told her with a grimace of his memories of that particular time of Hell.

And causing Laurel to grow even more curious while not realizing this was putting a groaning Oliver in the dog house even more where certain promises were concerned. Laurel came over to the Russian with a hopeful expression on her face. "Could… Could you tell me about her?"

"Some of what I tell you not be pleasant."

"I understand and I'm sure I can handle it. Maybe… Maybe if my dad heard any of it, it… It might help him some." She told him thoughtfully and a bit hopefully.

As while she may have her issues with Sara, she knew her dad could use something like this. Even if it was possibly hurtful. Though Laurel did want to know why Ollie had obviously lied about Sara dying on the Gambit since this man he knows apparently knew her on something called the Amazo… Whether or not he lied to spare her and her father any more pain, she wasn't sure of but regardless, they both had deserved the truth instead of more lies. Anatoli for his part, looked a bit unsure, but the hopeful look on her face ended up making his decision for him. "Very well, again, I warn you my story not be pleasant." He told her as he extended an arm to her and she took it and the two walked off.

Tommy soon followed after as he was quite curious himself. That, and he really wasn't wanting to be around Oliver's dumbass self at the moment. Everyone else but Oliver and Slade soon left and the one eyed man would walk up to the still on the ground Oliver with a serious expression on his face. "Were someone to tell me years ago that you would pull some utter shite like this, I would have laughed and knocked them out. I'm almost embarrassed to know you, Kid. And I'm fairly certain Shado and Yao Fei are a might bit displeased with your foolishness. But know this, I will make it my mission to ensure you don't get yourself in a damn pine box cause you're too damned moronic where your views are concerned. Your friends and family deserve better then that. Hell, the you I knew deserves better then that."

"Didn't… Peg you as the type to give a damn." Oliver spat out acidly as he made to get up.

But Slade it seems, had other ideas in mind as he used a boot to make his brother go back to the ground. Gaining himself an irriated look in the process. "We're brothers, your family is my family, my family is your family and all that rot. I may have forgotten that but I remember now, Kid. Maybe you should try and do the same before things go belly up and you can't do a damn thing about it."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Oliver to his thoughts. Thoughts that quickly became conflicted as he thought of them.

 **Somewhere In The Glades**

"PLEASE! STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, STOP!" Pleaded a balding man in a suit with a big belly from a chair he was strapped into.

Several other begging cries were heard too from other suited men. And these weren't just any men, oh no, they were Lawyers. Lawyers who'd been hired out by a few people to try and cause problems for Oliver Queen. But one particular bunch decided that was just a no no in their view. "So, I take it this means you'll all no longer be representing those who wish to sue Oliver Queen?" Asked Amanda Waller in a smooth and cool voice.

"YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YES! NO MORE SQUIRREL DOCUMENTARIES!" Cried out one of the Lawyers.

Who rather hated Squirrels as it is thanks to a phobia of his where they are concerned! "Y-Yeah! We'll get the word out that nobody in town will go against Queen!" Declared another Lawyer.

Amanda studied the tied up Lawyers for a moment and after doing so, decided that they were being most honest to her satisfaction. "Very well then, Gentlemen. Make it clear to your former clients and your fellow Lawyers in the city that Oliver Queen and his family and friends are not to be targeted for any kind of lawsuit. As we would hate to have to do something… Unpleasant for your interferences in Government operations. Of course, it should be noted that any public announcements of what has gone on here will be staunchly denied and you'll be made out to be nothing more then fools. So do keep in that in mind in case any of you try something… Foolish. As punishment may be far worse then what you've already been through here."

Tearful nods and whimpers were her responses and Amanda nodded in satisfaction. The ARGUS head was even feeling quite accomplished for a successful operation and wondered how she might be able to make use of that to her advantage where Oliver Queen was concerned. As a certain Suburban mission she was gearing up for did need a suitable husband for the role… Agent Michaels she knew was up for it, but Waller had little doubt Mr. Diggle would be all that willing considering he was apparently looking to start something with one Carly Diggle these days. Unless of course he was somehow talked into it by Agent Michaels that is.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Damn, things got serious in this one! And I make no apologies for the 'Meet The Wallers' thing I did here. Cue big cheesy grin!**


	8. From Raisa, With Love

**Chapter 8**

 **From Raisa,**

 **With Love**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I really did just parody a quote about Russia with the chapter title. And I don't know about you guys, but that Arrow season 6 premiere was fucking garbage. Only good things about it was Siren, Raisa, and William. And to Daenabenjen42, oh yeah, Amanda definitely coulda done a lot worse! And agreed where secrets are concerned!**

* * *

 **Thursday, 7:26 PM Queen Mansion Kitchen**

Nearly an hour later saw a brooding Oliver Queen in the kitchen. Still feeling quite raw from his earlier experiences at the Weisinger Papp Park and hating it. Even feeling at war with himself as he knew his friends and family had a point while a stubborn part of him didn't want to acknowledge it. Not even the Security Detail wanted much to do with him as their opinion of him had sunk rather low after the fiasco at the park. "You keep glaring, and a hole will form in the table." Came a familiar voice that made him sigh.

"If you think I am going to yell, you have another thing coming, Mister Oliver." Raisa, the long time maid of the Queens told him gently.

"Not sure if I should feel relieved or not by that." He admitted quietly.

She sent him a sad smile his way. "Given how things went earlier at the park, I can see why. But I am not here to judge, I am here to be here for you." Raisa told him as Thea, with some assistance from Joe and young Akio, had told her what all had happened at the park.

Oliver looked at the woman he'd long seen as a second mother to him with surprise on his face. "I'm… I'm not sure I deserve that, Raisa."

"Nonsense. Yes, you have made some mistakes, but we are all only human. And if memory serves me rightly, we humans can learn from our mistakes. If we are willing to do so. The question is, are you willing?"

Her question caused him to go silent as he thought about that while she prepared him one of his favorite meals. One that usually always put him in a good mood for that matter as well. Making her thankful that there had been some leftovers from the day's afternoon meal. Oliver stayed silent and deep in thought as she readied the meal and then when it was ready, handed it to him. Shaking the archer out of his thoughts. "Here. I know how much you enjoy this, Mister Oliver. And I believe it is just the thing you need."

Reluctantly smiling at her, he dug in and minutes later, let out a satisfied sigh. "Still think I'm a good boy, Raisa?" Oliver asked her quietly.

"Of course! Now, yes, I don't necessarily like how you handle the bad men this city has, but I still think you are a good boy."

Despite himself, he honestly felt a bit better. Now, whether or not it had to do with the food or Raisa's support was up in the air. But one could probably argue it was both. "I… I feel at war with myself. On one hand, I know everyone has a point. But on the other…"

"On other hand, you not want to listen cause you have crazy lady in head." Came Anatoli's voice from the door way of the kitchen.

"Probably other things in head too for that matter." He added seconds later with a grin.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend. "Surprised you're even talking to me."

"It will take more then just Park to get me to no longer speak with you. And tell me, Raisa, is more of delicious smell you clearly make for this undeserving American?" The Russian asked Raisa with a charming smile on his face.

One that made her blush as Oliver began to feel a little grateful towards his friend. But then a little defensive of his second mother. "No. Leave the charms back in Russia. Raisa is off limits!"

Anatoli gave him a fake look of hurt while Raisa laughed as she prepared another dish for her fellow Russian. "What? I only am being polite."

"Politeness can go a long way. Besides, its nice to receive attention from another man from time to time." Raisa declared with a smile towards Anatoli. One Oliver didn't like at all!

"See!? She is not saying no! I mean… How could she with face like this?"

Oliver glared at his friend, who merely grinned back. "She's like another mother to me for crying out loud!"

"Ah. I see problem. You not like idea of me being step father to you. Must admit, had not thought of this until now but it hold much appeal to me now that I have." Raisa laughed at the man's words while Oliver just glared hotly at him.

"You're seriously making me consider giving into the Red Death in my system, Anatoli." Oliver told him dryly.

Earning shocked looks in return from the two in the kitchen with him. "Bozhe moi!" Gasped out Raisa in shock as that drug was a truly horrible one!

Anatoli shot his friend a heavily concerned look. "When did this happen!?'

A grimace flashed across the archer's face as he hadn't been thinking too clearly. "Well? We are waiting, young man!" Raisa told him sternly.

And when she got stern, you couldn't deny her. "It… It was shortly before I got 'rescued' from the island. Konstantin Kovar, someone I thought was dead showed up and decided to try and make my life pure Hell."

"But you kill Kovar! I saw you do deed myself!"

"Yeah well… I guess I didn't do a great job the first time."

"First time? Meaning he is dead for sure now?" Raisa asked tentatively.

She got a nod in return. "But I not understand this, how are you not insane, my friend? Or dead even?"

"Would you believe an incredible amount of willpower? And the surprising support of a hallucination of Laurel back on the island?"

Anatoli considered that for a moment and then nodded. "As it is you, yes, I do believe it where you are concerned. But impressive willpower or no, Laurel or no, sooner or later, you will succumb to it."

"And that worries me greatly, Mister Oliver." Raisa told her 'son' in a worried voice.

She then thought of something else. "This… This might be why you are at war with yourself. As while you may be fighting it, it is still managing to find a way to win. Preventing you from doing more for the city as it keeps you locked on righting your father's wrongs. And only on that." Theorized the woman.

"We must find way to cure you of Red Death, my friend. For I do not want it taking my brother from me. Not now, not ever." Declared Anatoli strongly to his friend and brother.

Raisa gave a nod of agreement and even came over to give her favorite Queen a tight hug. None of them however, knew that Akio had ended up over hearing the conversation and rushed off to tell Oliver's mom about the problem. "I don't know if its you two or what you fed me, Raisa, but… I'm… Feeling a little better. A little more… Optimistic about things." Oliver told his second mother truthfully as he hugged her back.

Which made her quite happy. "And… I have an idea… It relates to my father but will also help a lot of people out."

"Which is what? And if I can help, I will." Anatoli told him.

"Have Dig and the Security Detail meet me in here in about 40 minutes cause I've gotta get a few things first. I know the Detail isn't exactly the greatest bunch around but I'm sure they'll be on board for this."

Raisa stared down at him, curiousity written all over her face and even feeling proud that he was opening up to other ideas for how he could help with his other life. _Must make his favorite more often. And give him more hugs. Both work wonders. Including good talks too from not so judgement people._

"What's in that head of yours, Mister Oliver?"

"Slavers, Raisa. Slavers. And how to deal with them."

 **55 Minutes Later**

It was a filled kitchen that Moira, Walter, and Thea arrived too. One that had quite a few papers and a laptop present on the counter and table. Causing the three to look at one another in great concern. "What umm… What is all this?" Questioned Moira curiously.

As she wanted to have a good long talk with her son about this 'Red Death' business Akio had told her about! "So this Wickham guy owns a piece of the docks and is using it to ship out his cash cows for the slave trade?" Asked Griffith to be clear on things.

Moira had to hold in a gasp as she knew of Brody Wickham and his detestable money making ways thanks to Malcolm. Oliver, who apparently was in his Hood outfit, gave a grim nod. "That's right. I hadn't given much thought to Wickham since he's far too guarded for even me."

"Something tells me though that you hadn't even given much though to those he takes though." Duchess said with a sneer.

And he gave a look of shame in return. "Right. But… Some good food and a talk from Raisa has managed to open my mind nicely enough."

"And me too of course." Anatoli added in smugly and getting a shake of the head from his friend.

Dig snorted. "Had I known it would take some food and a talk from her, I woulda done it sooner."

Raisa gave a light bow to that with a smile on her face. "Better late then never, Dig. Better late then never."

"Copy that."

"Forgive me for saying this, Oliver, but why are you considering taking this… Wickham, on now? I know you are quite unhappy with how things went earlier but going in alone to his section of the docks is suicide." Remarked Tatsu in concern and making for a rather alarmed and frightened pair of Queen ladies.

Causing him to nod at that. "That's cause I'm not planning to do it alone." Admitted the man and surprising those present.

"Ooh! Want help from us!" Declared Franky excitedly.

Causing Slade to laugh. "Hah! Amazing that he got it so quickly." Said the man and giving a look towards Duchess, who scoffed.

Who was known for her less then pleasant views about Franky as well. "Franky's right, alone, I can't take Wickham and his section of the docks. But with the help of those of you willing, I can. There would need to be at least 2, maybe 3 Snipers on look out while a ground force goes in." Explained Oliver as he looked around at the assembled group.

"While what you are wishing to do is admirable, Oliver, are you sure it is wise with the Awards Ceremony so close? Not to mention this… Red Death that is in your system?" Came the concerned voice of one Walter Steele.

Causing the man to look at him in shock. "You should really be careful about what you talk about, Ollie." Thea told him gently while wanting to know more about this Red Death stuff her brother got drugged with!

And why it hadn't left him yet! "I must admit, Akio was rather concerned when he came to us about it. Concern your sister, Walter, and I share considerably so." Moira told her son.

Who just sighed but wasn't upset with the kid since he hadn't known that wasn't something you tell others. "How the Hell did you end up with something like that!?" Demanded to know a stunned Dig.

"A man named Kovar that I met in Russia. Let's just say he wasn't a good person and leave it at that."

"Curiouser and curiouser about all this, Ollie." Thea said archly.

Causing him to sigh. "Now is not the time, Speedy."

"Sure it is, you've got that Red Death shit in your veins! That alone makes me weary as Hell to follow you to the grocery store." Duchess told him scathingly.

"I guess that means you'll be staying here while we're gone to watch over my family?"

"It would be wise to do so with her and perhaps one other as it is, Mr. Queen. Though I admit, it is worrisome you have that substance in your veins and I would like to have a sample of your blood as soon as possible. STAR Labs may have to even be contacted since I've heard some promising things about a Dr. Snow that is currently employed there." Amanda Waller said in a no business tone as she too had been called in by Oliver when he'd been headed out to the Foundry to get his plans for the Wickham Docks.

Oliver stared hard at her for a moment and then sighed as he gave her a nod. "You'll have it after we do this. And it needs to be tonight as some intel of mine says that he's shipping out one of his largest shipments to date." Thank God for recon in the area!

"Oliver, I really don't think is a good idea!" Worried Moira.

As who knows what might happen now that this whole Red Death business has come to light! "I'll be fine, mom, I promise. I've done fine this far with the Red Death in my system and I'm pretty sure I can manage a little longer." He told her in an assured voice.

"What does this Red Death do exactly?" Walter wondered and causing his step son to grimace.

"Causes hallucinations and makes you re-live certain experiences that aren't so great in excruciating detail. So if you have a scar on you? And its touched? You re-live how it happened. I… I nearly put a gun to my head but a hallucination of Laurel got me to use that bullet to get out of my cell."

Hearing that horrified quite a few present. And Joe would prove he's got some amazing timing as he'd show up and hug Thea from behind. An act she appreciated a great deal while Oliver tried not to react to it. Moira tearfully came over and hugged her son tightly. He returned the hug, albeit a bit stiffly considering things from earlier on. And once they pulled back, he looked his mom in the eyes. "I feel confident about this, mom. I don't know if its Raisa's cooking, the talk she had with me, both of those things, or what. But… She's done what no one else has been able to do and that… That makes me feel free for the first time in awhile."

"Sometimes… It takes the unexpected to cause a miracle to happen." Muttered Larry aloud.

Nods of agreement could be heard at that. "As Pakhan of Bratva, I give full support for putting Wickham out of business. He try and get Bratva involved but I refuse as that business is not business I wish to be involved with." Anatoli declared as the thought of two of his Nieces getting trapped in that kind of thing honestly terrified him.

"A gangster with a conscience, now I really have seen everything." Oakes said with a shake of the head.

"After experiences on Amazo, I could not see myself putting anyone else through Hell like that."

God Himself knew that Miss Lance was quite horrified by what he'd told her of Sara's time aboard that Hellhole. But had been proud of the fact she'd been willing near the end to fight for him and the others. And while he didn't know why Oliver had never said anything, Laurel did vow she'd ask him when she was sure she wouldn't be likely to try and beat the Hell out of him. "I don't like you doing this, Ollie." Thea said unhappily.

"And I get that, I do. But if this doesn't happen? Who knows how many innocent people will get thrown into Slavery. Or worse."

Now there was a disturbing thought for the young girl to have and she was quick to hug her brother. "Just… Come home to me, okay?"

"No promises, Speedy, but I'll my best."

"You'll have me at his back, Little Queen, I can promise ya that much." Declared Constantine seriously.

"The Kid will have my sword at his back as we take this Wickham on." Slade added just as seriously as the mental image of Joe being sold off into Slavery or worse came into his mind.

Thea and Moira felt slightly comforted by that. "I wish you and yours all the best, Oliver." Walter told him seriously.

And gaining a nod in return. Three hours later would see the Brody Wickham controlled portion of the Docks up in flames after some carefully planned out attack plans in a short amount of time. Non-lethal ammo would even be used in the attack as well. Though O'Brian, Duchess, Franky, Griffith, Bolt, and Lyla would remain behind at the Queen Mansion while the others, Maseo included much to Tatsu's dislike, who were combat capable and weren't needed to remain at the mansion went with Oliver to the docks. Up to 3,000 women and children were freed from cargo containers that had been intended for Slavery and worse while Wickham himself had been given a damn good thrashing before being sent off to a special ARGUS prison for the rest of his life for his crimes. And while Flag had more of an authorative role in things, Oliver would be the one to lead the team. Especially since Flag was one of the three who'd been chosen to be a sniper for the group.

In addition to Dig and Scandal as the other two snipers. The Media would have a field day with the insane events of that night and even decide Oliver was better off being known as the Green Arrow instead of the Hood. As it felt more family friendly in their minds much to his disbelief. The attack would infuriate Malcolm since he felt it was a threat to his Undertaking and cause him to make a decision to make his attack during the Awards Ceremony since he felt it would be an unexpected move to do. That, and perhaps easier since he'd already tried testing the guards at the Queen home and saw just how willing they were to keep the Queens protected. But it was nothing compared to the fury of those who had been intending on buying Wickham's product and would even start a war some time later with the Bratva since Anatoli had publically thrown in his support of what his friend, the Green Arrow, and his allies had done at the docks. A war that Anatoli and his bunch were only too happy to fight.

Oliver would even be made to promise not to go out as the newly christened Green Arrow until a cure was found for his Red Death problem. And that had essentially taken the combined might of Moira, Thea, Joe, Raisa, Akio, Tatsu, Anatoli, Mei, Waller, and Constantine to pull off as well! And while Professor Wells agreed to have Caitlin Snow find a cure, he'd only done it cause he thought access to such a deadly drug would be useful to him when the time came for Barry to become the Flash. Though the archer certainly hoped it wouldn't take too long for the cure to be made but he was none the less, damned grateful to both Raisa and Anatoli for having managed to find a way to get through to him. Even making a few apologies to his family for his earlier behavior.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope that despite my tiredness, this has been a pretty decent chapter for you guys. If not, my apologies! The next chapter may or may not be the final one for the story as well. But we'll see how that goes!**


	9. Lance Family Moment

**Chapter 9**

 **Lance Family Moment**

 **Disclaimer: Originally, I was gonna make this the last chapter but a request made me change my mind about that. Though chap 10 WILL be the last one unless something changes. And so folks aren't asking for Sara to show up again, she will NOT be showing up at all again. Nor will there be some big reveal that she's alive to the others. I know this is disappointing, but enough is already going on without adding more to it.**

* * *

 **Starling General's Psych Ward, Saturday 4:44 PM**

"I'd ask how you're doing, but that would probably be a dumb thing to do." Remarked Laurel once they were seated at a visitors table.

Lance huffed. "Its the thought that counts I suppose." He replied.

"So, what brings you by to see your old man in this Hellhole?"

"Daddy!" Scolded Laurel, though one could tell she was fighting off a grin.

Her father just grinned unrepentantly at her. Not caring the least bit if he may or may not have offended any near by staff of the Ward. "I make no apologies, baby girl. I'm practically here against my own will so I don't try and hurt that punk ex of yours. Or myself, which is a load of bull." Lance told her with a scoff as it was highly doubtful he'd hurt himself in his view.

Couldn't say much about whether or not he'd hurt Queen though. "I… I hate to burst your bubble there, daddy, but I'm not quite sure you'd be able to hurt him much considering his skill set."

One he had obviously used recently to bust up a part of the docks that was practically owned by Brody Wickham. Who was quite a disgusting man once it'd been revealed what all he'd been doing. Ollie had also had a little help in taking Wickham down with surprisingly few casualties from the man's side of things. Lance scoffed. "And ya think I care how skilled he is? I'll knock him on his ass regardless."

Little bastard would deserve it. Hell, he deservs to rot in a prison cell as far he's concerned! "Daddy, I get that you're pissed with him and I understand that. Believe me, I do. His face and my knuckles became really familiar with one another earlier today?" She asked him as she showed him the back of her hands.

"You get that from hittin' him?" Lance asked as he noticed the slight swelling on them.

"Yep."

"I don't think I've ever felt this proud of you before." He told her seriously and getting a headshake from her.

Though he could tell his little girl looked amused. "What caused that to happen?"

"Well… After a conversation with a Russian friend of his named Anatoli, I needed to have a talk with him. One he was a little reluctant to have with me until I started hitting him and even threatening to burn his copy of Loretta Lynn's Greatest Hits album."

A chuckle escaped the older man, followed by a full on bout of laughter after hearing that. Laurel for her part looked a bit embarrassed as others in the room looked at the laughing man. Possibly thinking that he'd gone off his rocker at that point. "That… That punk… Likes Loretta Lynn!?" Lance asked once he got ahold of himself while wiping away tears.

Laurel just nodded with a smile. "Yep. Its actually one of his secret guilty pleasures and I only found out thanks to sneaking up on him once back when we were younger. He was my slave for a week after that." Informed the lawyer with fondness in her voice.

If anything, that just set the man's laughter off again as she remembered how Ollie had done it so that she wouldn't ever say a single word to anyone. Including his own family for that matter as he'd taken great pains to keep that particular secret from even them. And once her father got himself under control again, Lance asked what exactly it is she needed to talk with the lying punk about. "About… Well… About Sara. Cause I, I found out that she made it off the Gambit, daddy. Only… Where she ended up was worse then one of Russia's Gulags according to Anatoli."

"Wh-Where did she end up?" Lance asked with dread in his voice. As there had long been stories of those prisons in Russia being none too pleasant at all.

"A freighter called 'The Amazo'. She was on there for a year before they came to Lian Yu and if it wasn't for the man who shames professors everywhere deciding to take her in, Anatoli's pretty sure she wouldn't have survived a month on there."

The way the Russian had sounded so haunted when talking of that place had honestly scared her too. "And… How does this… Anatoli fit in to all this?" Wanted to know the good Detective apprehensively.

"He was basically a prisoner on there. Waiting for his not so wanted chance to be experimented on to advance the cause of Science."

"Jesus..."

"Anthony Ivo took Sara under his wing and if it hadn't of been for Ollie being brought on board against his will when they arrived his second year on the island to find some Japanese miracle drug from World War 2, there's no telling how far she would have fallen, daddy." Or the horrors that could have befallen her once Ivo no longer had a use for her.

"How come the punk never told us any of this?" He didn't think the bastard could be that much of a piece of shit but maybe he was wrong.

Laurel's eyes began to shine a watery glean. "Because… She, she made him promise not to say anything in case anything happened to her. Wanted him to lie so that we'd remember her as she was before the Gambit and not the girl she became after it. A girl that made even a Russian mobster like Anatoli think of her as a 'Scary Girl'. Ivo even made Ollie choose who got to live and who didn't between her and a girl named Shado."

The good Detective's eyes widened in horror at hearing that as his hands clenched together so hard his knuckles had gone white. "Ollie… He, he tried to get Ivo to shoot him instead. Even getting in front of him and by extension, Sara, without really meaning too. But he thinks that Ivo would have shot Shado anyway because in his own sick way, that man actually cared about Sara."

"S-So, she's, she's alive then right? My Sara's alive?" Lance asked hopefully and it made Laurel's heart clench tightly as she had to shake her head at him.

"No… Daddy. Because things got worse after that. Ollie's friend Slade went nuts for awhile thanks to that miracle drug Ivo had been looking for being used on him to save his life. A later fight on the Amazo between Ollie and Slade as it started to sink caused Sara to be swept out to Sea again and he never saw her again after that." She told him as tears began to fall down her face.

Even watching as tears began to come down her father's face as well. "SON OF A BITCH!" Howled Quentin Lance in sorrow and wanting to tear Queen and this Slade person a new one something damned fierce!

Laurel quickly raced around the table and hugged her father as the two cried their hearts out. Both needing it more then anything else at that time while everyone else tried not to look their way to give them some semblance of privacy. The two would remain as they were for quite awhile as they cried and supported the other.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope folks liked this chapter but if not, its understandable. R and R!**


	10. Here Come The Awards!

**Chapter 10**

 **Here Come**

 **The Awards!**

 **Disclaimer: This is it y'all, the moment you've all been waiting for since the beginning! The awards ceremony!**

* * *

 **Sunday 4:00 PM At The Weisinger Papp Park**

The big day had finally arrived in Starling City. A day that would be memorable for a long time to come. No, it wasn't that Aliens had arrived and chosen to make the city their new home while living amongst the humans. Nor was it that Oliver Queen of all people was finally getting married. No, a certain Awards Ceremony had finally arrived and Oliver himself was dreading it something fierce. His paranoia had even gotten him to get Dig to stash his bow and quiver somewhere close by on the stage just in case anything happened. Dig had thought he was just being paranoid but did it regardless if it meant helping his friend have some semblance of peace of mind. Especially since it was hard to come by as it is with Thea and Joe being rather public with one another to a degree in front of Oliver! The archer had also found out from Anatoli that the Russian had been the reason he was getting an award from Russia as he'd let slip that he's the reason Kovar had been stopped while trying to kill a lot of important people during his time there.

Which had honestly worried Oliver considering he figured Alexi wouldn't be too enthused about this and his old friend had even mentioned talking with the man but so far it hadn't yielded anything too promising. Making the archer wonder why the head of the local Starling Bratva chapter hadn't tried anything and giving him reason to feel a bit worried. He'd up surprised however when he saw Laurel on the stage with him and the others. "Laurel? What, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously while keeping some distance between them so as not to get easily hit again by her.

"Apparently I'm here to receive a posthumous award in Sara's name for something she did. Guess I shoulda been paying more attention to my mail this past week."

"Oh."

"Yep. They even tried contacting my mother for this but apparently she's too busy with some project of her's." Laurel told him a bit bitterly.

Causing him to wince. "I'm sorry to hear that." Came his apologetic response.

"Thank you. And don't worry, I'm not gonna hit you again. As it is, I'm sure there's enough talk going on about you and the Pakhan of the Bratva to have that going on too." Laurel remarked dryly.

Which bothered her some that he's friends with a guy like that but she could respect the man for telling her what he knew about Sara at least. Oliver grimaced. "Better then talk about how I'm the… Green Arrow."

A grin couldn't help but form on Laurel's face at how her ex had acted over that name. "I don't know… It is more family friendly then a friendship with the head of the Bratva."

"I'm aware but Anatoli's trying to make the Bratva better then what it used to be. Not an easy thing considering its history but I think he can pull it off."

"Well, I certainly wish him the best." Laurel replied with a small smile.

Liking that her ex had such faith in his friend but figuring such a task would take a really long time to pull off. She then noticed he was scowling into the crowd and when saw who it was, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Thea's got a new boyfriend I take it?"

"Something like that. He's the son of my… Friend, Slade."

"And despite that, big brother just doesn't approve, hmm?"

"Glad to know you find such amusement in all this, Laurel." Oliver said dryly with a brief look towards her and making her grin.

"Would you rather I hit you again? Because finding amusement of your brotherly disapproval is less painful."

Her amusement made him frown in slight annoyance but he could admit she had a point. "You… You have a point."

And now, Laurel felt even more amused over how reluctant he was to even say that! "Ooh, I bet that felt like a tooth was being pulled for you to say that." Came her smirking response and getting a glower that did nothing to kill her smirk or amusement.

Thankfully, Oliver would be spared from further teasing and the like from his ex when an aide rushed up to them to let them know it was time to take their seats next to the podium where President Obama would be speaking. "Well, show time." Muttered Oliver to Laurel while casting one last scowl towards Joe.

Who had excellent timing it seemed and grinned back at him from the crowd while Thea laughed. Making the man scowl harder while Laurel just grinned in further amusement. "I don't know, I'm really enjoying this show myself."

He rolled his eyes and walked on to get to his chair that was next to the podium. Laurel chuckled to herself before doing the same and sitting next to Mei Gulong, who smiled at her and she smiled back. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." Began President Obama once everyone was seated and attention was focused on him.

"It is an honor to be here in Starling City with all of you on this day. Equally so, it is an honor to have several heroes sitting in the chairs to my right. Heroes that have done many things to help keep our country, along with several others safe from harm. Actions that have even resulted in an unfortunate loss of life as they did what they could to defend numerous lives. Though I can imagine that Oliver Queen would have preferred for no one to ever find out about his actions in the past and of current times since coming home, so that his loved ones could be spared the details and be safe in so doing from those would act against him."

That had been and continued to be a worry of Oliver's and he wasn't the only one with that worry as well. "But perhaps those who would seek to do harm to his loved ones would find it in themselves a sense of compassion and decency to leave them be. Same for Slade Wilson, Sara Lance's family, the Yamashiros, and Mei Gulong."

 _Fat chance of that you American bastard._ Mentally sneered one figure as he glared hatefully at Oliver with his hood covering his face.

"And now, as I know you're all eager to see this show get on the road, Mei Gulong, please come forward!"

Loud cheering could be heard and it greatly surprised her as she looked at the crowd in shock and then at her friends. All of whom were clapping and smiling at her and it felt somewhat bittersweet for her as she wished her sister and their father was here for this. Her eyes began to glisten some as she stepped up to the President with a man in uniform standing near him with an open chest containing medals. And next to him was the current Chinese President, Hu Jintao. "For actions of bravery in light of the odds against your father, Yao Fei Gulong, and your sister, Shado Gulong. We posthumously award you the Order of Dr. Sun Yat-Sen in their names for their actions in preventing Edward Fyers from shooting down a Chinese Airliner and causing the loss of many lives and perhaps more through potential war."

"These awards are also given for actions in preventing Doctor Anthony Ivo from gaining an old World War 2 serum known as Mirakuru that would have no doubt caused untold amounts of death and violence. And to your father, we are honored to award you and your family the Order of Loyalty and Valor, the Order of National Glory, the Order of Blue Sky and White Sun, the Honour Sabre of the Awakened Lion, the Medals of Army Brilliance, Outstanding Service, Bravery, and the Army Achievement." Here, Mei burst into full on tears as President Jintao gently took the opened chest of medals and presented it to her as cheering and clapping could be heard all over the area.

Part of the reason the Chinese Government was going a bit over board in their awards to the Gulong family was so that she would be a bit more willing to over look what they had done to her father as they quietly erased the wrong doings done to him. Giving her less reason to be willing to speak out against them and potentially cause unrest. Mei knew this too but was willing to let it slide. Especially since she had no intention of remaining in China anymore due to what they had done to her family. "Further more, I wish to personally award you several of America's highest Civilian awards to Shado and Yao Fei. The Congressional Gold Medal and the Presidential Medal of Freedom."

He then stepped up and placed them around her neck and smiled at her as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze once that was done. Mei then went to sit back down while holding the box of medals closely to her chest. Another soldier in dress uniform appeared next to President Obama and President Jintao. "Dinah Laurel Lance, in light of your sister's sacrifice to stop Professor Anthony Ivo from being able to get ahold of a World War Two serum that would have undoubtedly caused a great deal of trouble, I am pleased to award your sister, Sara Lance, the Order of Dr. Sun Yat-Sen posthumously. Please, step forward." Laurel did so while feeling very emotional and accepted the medal resting within the chest case.

Wondering if her dad was watching and how he might be reacting at this moment. She whispered a 'thank you' to President Jintao, who only nodded back with a small smile on his face. President Obama then came forward with two more medals for her. "We also posthumously award Sara Lance with the Congressional Gold Medal and the Presidential Medal of Freedom for defying Doctor Anthony Ivo to protect not only Chinese interests, but American interests as well at great personal risk to her own safety." Announced the man and causing her to begin crying as she lowered her head to have the two medals placed around her neck.

And as he did with Mei, the President smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Soon, it was the Yamashiros' turn to be awarded Medals from not only China, but America and Japan for their part in helping stop a certain rogue General from causing things to go to Hell. Akio would earn many laughs as he loudly and happily yelled out 'COOL!' after getting his awards even though he hadn't had a big part. But certain individuals thought it was something he deserved for the Hell he had gone through at such a young age. Oliver had little belief Waller had anything to do with it since she was cold as ice. And once Slade had his turn and was even awarded medals from Australia, it was Oliver's turn. "And now, the moment I'm sure many of you have been waiting for!" Announced President Obama and getting appreciative chuckles and a few cheers.

Chuckling himself, the President continued. "Though he was born into a more priviledged life, it did not stop life itself from taking him into a less then pleasant aspect of it in 2007. His experiences on Lian Yu, in Hong Kong, Coast City, and Russia shaped him into the man you all see sitting near me. A man some of you know rather well due to long time friendship or because of familial means. And for others, he's more then likely a pain in their plans. Plans that would only benefit them and no one else. Oliver Queen's actions as the Hoo-Ahem, excuse me, the Green Arrow may not be ones that many approve of but they none the less do get results in the never ending war on crime." Several cheers and some clapping could be heard while there was a bit of grumbling as well that could be heard.

Thea herself was even grumbling about her brother's Hood life while their mother frowned in a heavily worried manner where her son was concerned. Especially now that she knew about the whole 'Red Death' business that honestly perhaps scared her more then his vigilante actions. Joe had even squeezed Thea's hand in a show of support that she appreciated a lot and even gave him a small smile to show it. "Now I am not saying everyone should repeat Oliver Queen's example as there are other ways you can do some good in the world. As it takes a rare person to be able to do the kind of things like Mr. Queen can. His battles against the likes of the mercenary Edward Fyers during the man's attempts to ruin China with the destruction of an airliner and possibly others."

"Professor Anthony Ivo during the man's pursuit of a serum best left to the past forever more, even Slade Wilson at one point, who is his brother in arms and life, proving that you don't need blood between you to be brothers. China White and the Triad in both Hong Kong and Starling City during their attempt to sell a deadly viral weapon, a weapon that General Walker himself attempted to use to kill many in Hong Kong for horrible reasons, various thugs of Coast City."

Here, he paused to have a drink of water. "Baron Reiter when he tried his hand at harvesting ingredients for the drug known as Slam on Lian Yu later on. Not to mention preventing the man from being able to make use of a dangerous occult artifact that would have given the Baron unimaginable power. Power that is best left alone due to its destructively dark nature. Konstantin Kovar and Ishmael Gregor of Russia. Though at first it was only Mr. Queen's intent to fulfill a promise to Taiana Venediktov to bring down Kovar so that he could no longer continue to do his ill deeds. Ill deeds that saw Gregor betraying the Bratva. Though I am told that because of Mr. Queen's actions, a better man now leads the Bratva. A man whose name I will not mention but from what I've learned, has been doing his best to turn the Brotherhood into something better."

Anatoly smiled from the crowd as he and Oliver shared a look that went unnoticed by many while Oliver's friends and family, along with those who were familiar with him but not that close, were simply shocked by what all they had learned. "Though I can certainly imagine that such a task will not be an easy one but regardless, it is still worth it." Added the President as he gave a slight nod towards Anatoly, who nodded back.

The President then turned his attention to Oliver, who sat straighter if it was possible in his chair. "Oliver Jonas Queen, please rise and come forward." Requested the man and Oliver quickly did so while honestly beginning to feel a sense of nervousness that hadn't been there before.

A smile came his way from the other man once he was by his side. "In light of your many deeds while believed dead over the past 5 years, it is my honor to award you on behalf of America; the Distinguished Service Cross, the Congressional Gold Medal, and the Presidential Medal of Freedom." Declared the man proudly as Amanda Waller of all people came up to Oliver with a soldier in dress uniform carrying his awards as his family watched on with happiness and tears in their eyes.

And despite his frown at Waller, Oliver none the less accepted the medals from her as he lowered his head for her to place them on. He then gave her a curt nod once it was over and she merely nodded back with a small smile on her face. "And for your actions in stopping a bio-weapon attack on Hong Kong that could have been used anywhere else after it was finished causing many lost lives as well, you are hereby awarded the Order of Dr. Sun Yat-sen."

President Jintao stepped forward and took the award from the soldier in dress uniform who had come with him and gave a light bow to Oliver. Who returned it before being given Sun Yat-sen award. The Chinese President even thanked him with emotion to be heard in his voice and Oliver nodded at him in a respectful manner. "And last but not least, for stopping Konstantin Kovar from implementing his plan to take power over Russia itself and therefore fulfilling your promise to Taiana Venediktov, you, Mr. Queen, are hereby awarded the Order of Saint Catherine the Great Martyr!"

The Russian President known as Dmitry Medvedev came forward with another soldier in dress uniform carrying a small case. A case that Dmitry took from the soldier and presented it to Oliver while telling the archer thank you for his actions in Russia. Oliver took it with a nod while beginning to feel rather emotional despite the fact he didn't think he deserved these awards since a lot of good people had died over the past 5 years that he had endured Hell. Loud cheering and clapping was heard and President Obama let it go on for several minutes as several figures in the crowd scowled unhappily for various reasons. The President soon had the crowd quiet down and spoke up. "Now… While I could go on a bit more, I think we should let Mr. Queen have a moment to say a few words!" Declared the man and quickly gaining mass approval from the crowd as Oliver looked on in shock.

Many were quite curious as to what he would say while one figure just continued to scowl darkly in the crowd. And once Oliver was at the podium, his shock would be easily seen by all, especially by those watching from their homes. "Umm… Wow..." Muttered the archer and then cleared his throat nervously.

"S-Sorry. I uhh… I wasn't expecting this, like at all so I am fairly unprepared. But I guess that's a part of life in a way, huh? Throwing things at you when you're least prepared." Rambled the man some and wincing while Walter muttered to Moira about how it was apparent he needed some lessons in speech giving. Especially in moments like these.

An argument she agreed on as well! Clearing his throat again, Oliver continued on. "I uhh… I guess thanks is in order to all of you and to those who awarded not only myself, but my friends the Yamashiros, Sara Lance, Slade Wilson, and the Gulongs. I have to say… They, they are probably more of a hero then I ever could be. I, I started my work as the Hood here in Starling because my father asked me to right his wrongs. Something I've been trying to do even if many don't like how I do it. Which is why that the real heroes of this city… Are those like the Police, all forms of Medical Professionals, Fire Fighters, and even Lawyers like Dinah Laurel Lance. Along with various others who do things for this city that are good and for the benefit of others."

He paused, trying to think of anything to say. But anything he could have said wouldn't have a chance to be heard thanks to one voice. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN MONSTER!" Roared out a voice that sounded Russian.

Causing the crowd to part to see where it had come from and allowing for one thin hooded figure to be seen. And seeing that he had everyone's attention, he threw back his hood to reveal a young glasses wearing teenager with shaggy dirty Blonde hair. "YOU MURDER MY FATHER, A GOOD MAN! AND THEN ARE AWARDED FOR IT!? IT IS INSULT! INSULT I WILL NOT STAND FOR!"

Oliver and many others just stared at him in shock and confusion as President Obama came forward and asked the young man who he was. "I AM YEVGENI KOVAR! SON OF KONSTANIN KOVAR! AND I AM HE-"

"Oh can it, kid! He's ours!" Came a voice that made Oliver pale somewhat.

Flushing angrily, the now known Yevgeni Kovar turned to the source who had spoken. "Who said that!?"

"I did, kid. Now scram before you get hurt." Came the mocking voice of one China White as she took off her wig and glasses as Oliver tensed and various armed security members made their way towards her and the boy.

"It is you who should remove yourself from this place, Triad. For Queen is ours to kill." Declared Alexi Leonov of the local Bratva chapter.

Who had been none too pleased with the fact this damnedable American Captain was the vigilante known as the Hood. Or Green Arrow or whatever he preferred to call himself. Since there was no telling when he would use his other side to cause problems for them in the city. And he wanted an end to it here and now. "ALEXI! YOU WILL STAND DOWN NOW!" Barked out Anatoly angrily.

"With all due respect, Pakhan, I am afraid have to decline for I can not allow this… American the opportunity to ruin what Bratva do in Starling."

Anatoly narrowed his eyes while the crowd began to get increasingly nervous. "HEY! SCREW OFF! THIS FOOL IS OURS!" Declared a Mohawk having gang banger and getting several agreements from his cohorts of the Culebra gang.

"NO! HE IS MINE! I HAVE RIGHTFUL PLACE IN VENGEANCE TAKING!" Screamed Yevgeni as his face turned red from the anger he was feeling.

"ALL OF YOU, STAND DOWN NOW AND LEAVE THE PREMISES!" Ordered Obama firmly but it seemed he would be ignored.

By then, the various security forces, including the team that had been watching Oliver and his family had circled around the groups that wanted Oliver dead. All of them with their weapons pointed at the would be killers. Just then, a figure in a black outfit appeared, causing Moira to blanch in absolute fear as she knew the figure to be Malcolm Merlyn's Enforcer. " **I am sorry, but Oliver Queen has a meeting to attend with my employer. Stand down or I will put you down.** "

China scoffed as more and more of the crowd started to leave in fear of their lives. "You'll have to do better then that to scare us off. Plus, the fact you seem to imitate the archer is rather saddening."

"Surrender or we will open fire!" Declared Colonel Flag authoritatively as Yevgeni began to shoot murderous looks towards everyone with a crazed smile on his face.

" **Sorry, Miss White, but it is he who imitates me.** "

Yevgeni began to laugh maniacally as he brought out a small tube of orange colored stuff within it. "Will… Not… BE DENIED RIGHTFUL VENGEANCE!" Screamed out the young man as he tipped his head back and swallowed the stuff from the tube.

Which was a mutagen that had been developed decades ago in Russia by a supposed Demon Lord known as Satanus. Who called his work the 'DMN'. And once Yevgeni had ingested it, he gave everyone a mad grin. "Now I get vengeance!"

And to the horror of many, the Russian kid began to transform into an orange skinned creature a row of spikes on the top of his forearms. He was humpbacked and one eye looked larger then the other as several small horns appeared on the top of his head as he towered over many there. Looking like a grotesque experiment gone horribly wrong. Or even like a true Demon in the eyes of some. This change caused many to begin screaming as they fled in fear. "All in favor of killing this thing first and then getting back to who kills Queen?" Asked China White as calmly as she could.

"You have Bratva assistance." Alexi told her.

" **I will aide you but I will not be lenient with any of you once this thing is dead.** "

"Whatever, man, y'all can handle this thing while we kill Queen!" Declared the Culebra leader.

And before Oakes could ask the team leaders what they should do, all Hell broke loose as the orange skinned figure once known as Yevgeni let out a roar and attacked the group of would be killers as the Culebra went after Oliver. "O'Brian! Oakes! You three get the Queen family and Joe Wilson out of here now!" Ordered Lyla Michaels sternly.

"Franky! Use your strength to try and take that orange thing down since bullets and arrows don't seem to be doing much!" Griffith ordered.

"Okay!" Called out Franky cheerfully and rushed towards the orange thing.

Forcing several of the Bratva and Triad members to get the Hell out of the way! "Duchess and Merkel! Ensure Lance and the Yamashiros are taken to safety!" Flag Jr. ordered and the two quickly got on the task.

"Everybody else, let's start taking these guys out while Franky keeps that thing occupied!" Declared Lyla seconds after Flag Jr.'s order had been given.

Oliver and Digg had taken to hiding behind the podium while Slade had jumped off the stage to fight off the approaching Culebras. "Man, am I glad I listened to you about hiding your bow and quiver in this thing." Quipped Digg over the loud gunfire, roars, and screams.

"Sometimes it pays to be paranoid!" Replied Oliver as he quickly got his quiver on.

Just in time as well as several Culebras showed up on the stage just as those who'd still been on it had been rushed off! Forcing Digg and Oliver to open fire on them. Those watching at home were shocked as Hell that this was going on as it was just simply too crazy to be happening! But yet it was! " **VENGEANCE IS GENI'S!** "

"AUGH!" Yelled out one unfortunate Triad member as Yevgeni sent him flying with a backhanded hit.

" **Hmm… Perhaps I will let you handle this while I attend to Oliver Queen.** "

That didn't particularly sit too well with China White and the two quickly began to fight while another figure joined Oliver and Digg. "Well now, I am very glad I came to this ceremony after all, Oliver!"

Oliver quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice. "TALIA!?"

"Well, who else would it be?"

"You know her!?"

"She's one of the last people to train me, actually."

"And what a delightful student he was." Purred Talia as the three of them fought off Culebra members and even a few Triad and Bratva ones.

The arrival of Los Halcones would prove to be an interesting one during the chaos. As they weren't there to try and kill Oliver Queen, but to try and put away their long time rivals, the Culebras, for good. And now seemed as good a time as any to finally do it too. One particular shock however would get everybody, including the mutated Yevgeni to stop what they were doing thanks to a random fireball from Constantine accidentally hitting the Dark Archer in his covered face. Forcing him to tear off his mask and inadverdently revealing himself. "Whoa! Malcolm Merlyn's got a double life!?" Shouted out one of the Culebras.

Malcolm sneered at the gang banger as he stared in Oliver's shocked expression. "I don't know what all your father told you, Oliver! But I will put an end to you like I did him as my Undertaking will NOT be stopped!" He then got punched in the face by China White as she wasn't about to let this little revelation deter her for long as Oliver went from shocked to downright pissed off while Talia wondered if her father knew what one of his was doing.

Her student soon joined the battle between Merlyn and China as the battle resumed all around them. "And just what is this 'Undertaking' of yours, hmm? A girl just can't help but be curious."

"A plan that's taken years of planning and doing whatever was needed to ensure its happening! A plan that would wipe out the Glades and all who live there! For they all DESERVE TO DIE!"

"You're insane!" Shouted Oliver in horror as that very same feeling was felt by many who were watching the events unfold since no cameras or their live feeds had yet to be destroyed or shut off.

He then got slugged in the face by China and he quickly shook it off and delivered a kick to her mid-section. Causing her to stumble back with a grunt and giving him a deathly glare. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't get to go after him thanks to Scandal Savage blocking her path and the two would soon duke it out as Franky went flying past them and into the stage. "Griffy! Weird man make me flyyyy!"

"Ooh, kid's gonna feel that one in the morning!" Shouted out Bolt with a wince as a bit a ways away in an alley, Anatoly executed Alexi with a shot to the head for betraying him and Oliver.

And then quickly took command of the Bratva that had been under Alexi since they weren't foolish enough to disobey the Pakhan himself. With the Bratva numbers doubled for the most part, it made fighting the Triad's numbers much easier since the Culebra and Halcones gangs were largely fighting it out now while Griffith, Flag, Lyla, and their bunch did what they could to fight Yevgeni's mutated self since they didn't have to quite worry about other fighters trying to kill them. "When I'm done with you, Oliver, I'll ensure the rest of your family meets you in Death! I did not allow your father to ruin my plans and I will not allow you, your mother, or your sister to do the same!"

Oliver narrowed his eyes at the man whom had long been a good friend of his family's. The same man who had evidently sabotaged the Queen's Gambit for his own ends to ensure they would bear fruit. And though he knew this would cause problems between himself and Tommy, Oliver knew he had to bring Malcolm down. "Tell me, Merlyn, does my father know of what you are doing here?" Talia asked as she joined the battle.

"And who would your father be?"

"Ra's Al Ghul." She told him and smirked when he paled while Oliver jerked some as he hadn't been expecting that!

China White even paled some too as the Triad had had some unfortunate run ins with the League of Assassins in the past and decided to make a very smart tactical decision then and there. "TRIAD! RETREAT!"

Knowing not to ignore an order from a leader of their organization, those still alive soon hauled ass. "Another time, Queen! For this girl isn't foolish enough to stick around to possibly end up dead by the hand of a Daughter of the Demon!"

"Pity, it could have been fun." Mock lamented Talia with a fake put upon sigh while Digg gave her a weirded out look.

The retreat of the Triad had ended up momentarily distracting a certain Task Force that had been fighting off Kovar's son. Allowing for Yevgeni to charge at Oliver with a loud roar and making several of his opponents thank their lucky stars they hadn't gotten trampled to death by his large size. Malcolm, being Malcolm, took note of the oncoming mutated teenager and scoffed as he notched an arrow and let it loose on the creature. Only for it to take no effect and for him to try several more to no avail. This, and his ego and determination to ensure no one would destroy his Undertaking, would cause him to get backhanded by the former teenager. The strength of the hit instantly breaking his neck as he went flying rather fast into a tree and collapsing afterwards at the base of it. His impact with it having truly finished the job that Yevgeni had started without actually meaning too. Thus ensuring any plans Malcolm had in mind would not come to fruition and later on, giving Moira a great sense of relief. Of course there would be some issues between Oliver and Tommy over it but they eventually got past it.

Especially after Tommy realized there wasn't much his best friend could have done at the time considering how wild things had gotten. " **GENI CRUSH YOU! FATHER REST PEACEFULLY WHEN GENI CRUSH YOU!** "

Oliver narrowed his eyes and quickly shot off an arrow at the son of Konstantin. One that managed to successfully make an impact right in Yevgeni's left eye. Causing him to roar out in pain. And then even louder when it exploded seconds later and blood went flying. "Your father was a man who would have killed thousands for his own ends. If he's in Hell right now, its because he deserves it!" Oliver told the mutated kid as he groaned in massive amounts of pain.

" **Geni's father not in Hell! He NOT IN HELL!** " Roared Yevgeni as he gave a death glare to his father's killer with his one good eye.

"Let's test that theory when you go there to meet him!" Declared a voice the mutated teen didn't recognize as it jumped on him from behind.

Said voice belonging to Duchess after she had returned and immediately pounced on the one eyed monster's back much to his annoyance. With a mad cackle and little concern for her own safety, Duchess wrapped her steel charged whip around the mutated kid's neck and with the rather pointy end of the whip, managed to shove it in his eye. Causing him to roar out in pain once again. "Fry you ugly piece of s**t! Fry!" Duchess screeched out with a cackle and charged up her whip.

Causing electricity to surge all through out it and right into Yevgeni's head as his screams of pain quite possibly heard all through out the city of Starling. "Jesus." Murmured Digg and Lyla and quite a few others couldn't help but agree.

"Oooh… Weird man look like weird Christmas tree!" And as you can tell, Franky was definitely not one of those.

Duchess soon stopped her attack as smoke came off Yevgeni as life left him thanks to her rather electrifying attack. She'd hop off him as he fell to the ground with a loud thud as certain gang members hauled ass as it was definitely not a smart idea to stick around. "I think I might need to come around more often if this is the kind of excitement your city has to offer, Oliver." Talia said with a grin.

"I'd be happy to enjoy the sights with ya, pretty one." Constantine said with a lecherous smirk that got him a disgusted look from the older woman.

"I'm afraid I have much better taste then that, John Constantine."

"Ah, I see. A pity then."

A huff escaped an approaching Slade. "Kid, its a lot quieter in Australia compared to here."

"I don't know… Lian Yu's probably quieter."

"That Hellhole lacks the essentials so its quietness doesn't mean a damn, Kid."

Oliver took a moment to think about that and realized his brother in arms was right and said as much. "Man, if it wasn't for the s**t you guys have already been through, I'd say you two were taking all this way too easy." Muttered Bolt with a shake of the head.

And then nearly lost his balance as a Blonde and Brunette blur ran past him and straight towards Oliver. Revealing themselves to be his mom and sister who were both damned relieved he was okay! The Yamashiros, Mei, and Laurel also made their way to the group and while Mei and Akio wasn't very surprising when it came to them hugging him, Laurel definitely was a surprise!

 **Epilogue**

With Malcolm Merlyn's death, the Glades wouldn't be at risk for being destroyed and Moira would even come forward with what she knew of in regards to his plans as part of an agreement to avoid prison time. Though Thea, Oliver, and Walter weren't necessarily too happy with the fact she'd been keeping things like that from them for a time. And despite a few problems here and there, the rest of Oliver's first year back in the city was relatively quiet. Slade and Joe, along with the Yamashiros and Mei would stick around for awhile. Which would be one reason Oliver would end up chasing after Joe with his bow after catching him in Thea's room in a rather alarming position. Slade had naturally found the whole damn thing to be funny as Hell and what neither of them had known is that it wasn't exactly the first time Joe had been in Thea's room.

As she'd chosen to take his virginity a few days after the awards ceremony despite not really having to do so but wanting too since she genuinely liked him. Plus, she wanted to help him gain more confidence when it came to talking with girls. Thea would even be in tears and not quite wanting to stop hugging him when the time came for him and his dad to return back to Australia. Akio had thankfully been somewhat luckier in that regard as the worst she had done was leave lipstick marks on his cheeks much to his embarrassment! Mei would end up staying in Starling to start a new life and set up a well established shelter in the Glades for those that needed it. Funding coming from the Queens and Merlyns and this being how Thea would end up meeting Sin and Roy sometime later and even falling for Roy despite how different they were.

The presence of the Bratva in Starling would also disappear due in part to an agreement between Oliver and Anatoly. So that way, there wouldn't be a conflict of interest due to his other life if he ended up having to deal with the Bratva there. And because of Oliver's connections with the Bratva, it made things both difficult and easy for Anatoly as he led the organization. Though thankfully, it wouldn't send him on a darker path. Things between the Lances and Oliver would improve and though it'd take several months, the folks at STAR Labs were able to cure him of his Red Death problem. Making for him to be far less broody and a lot more happier much to everyone else's immense pleasure. Sara showing up during his second year while having to deal with Isabel Rochev and her need for revenge would also be one reason things between Oliver and the Lances would improve. As her returning allowed for the final bit of healing needed to occur and even allow for Oliver and Laurel to start slowly coming back towards one another.

Mei and Tommy had even begun to grow closer to one another as well and it was one of the reasons Laurel and Oliver were able to start going back to something between the two of them. Even if the Lawyer did have to argue a great deal about getting him to let her be involved with his night life. Something not even her father or her sister could talk her out of. But as Sara ended up putting into light, it beat being an Assassin and slowly losing your soul because of it. Not knowing that an alternate her from the future had orchestrated things to turn out to be much different and infinitely better thanks to having become part of a new established order of Time Protectors. All of whom would even make certain to have a talk with Barry once he became the Flash so he wouldn't fool with time or create Flashpoint and erase baby Sara's existence. All in all, despite a certain letter about awards, life for Oliver Queen had ended up turning out to be rather good for him despite the occasional problem!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: HOT DAMN A LAM! THIS IS FINISHED! I know some might not like how I ended it and I am sorry for that. But I do hope none the less that you all enjoyed this chapter in some way! Many thanks once again to AlexiaBlackBriar for having been the reason this fic exists! I will say now however that I have no plans in mind for a sequel but I do have plans for other fics. But for now, a Gotham fic I have in progress, along with a Flash one need to be taken care of first before I do anything else. R and R!**


End file.
